Die nie endende Strasse
by ultraintenso
Summary: AU. Als Lily starb entfernte Snape sein Herz und schloss es weg. Aber ihre Tochter vor den Dursleys im Sommer 92 zu retten, war der erste Schritt auf einer langen Straße, um herauszufinden, dass das nicht so wahr war wie er geglaubt hatte. Mädchen! Harriet Anfang in der Kammer des Schreckens bis zum Ende von den Heiligtümern des Todes.
1. Hermines Brief

**_Die nie endende Straße_**

 ** _AU. Als Lily starb entfernte Snape sein Herz und schloss es weg. Aber ihre Tochter vor den Dursleys im Sommer 92 zu retten, war der erste Schritt auf einer langen Straße, um herauszufinden, dass das nicht so wahr war wie er geglaubt hatte. Mädchen! Harriet Anfang in der Kammer des Schreckens bis zum Ende von den Heiligtümern des Todes._**

 _Tief von jemanden geliebt zu werden gibt dir Kraft, aber jemanden tief zu lieben gibt dir Mut. - Lao Tzu_

 **Disclaimer: Diese Story wurde von laventadorn geschrieben! Das einzige was ich gemacht habe ist es ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.**

Die Kammer des Schreckens

Der Sommer lag schwer über Hogwarts, die Sonne war wie warme Butter. Hagrid meldete eine Rekordzahl von Bowtruckle Geburten, Sprout war weggegangen, um sich mit seltsamer Flora in Ägypten zu amüsieren; Minerva war bis zu beiden Ohren in Vorbereitungen für das nächste Schuljahr versunken. Dumbledore verbrachte die ganzen Ferien damit unergründlich und mysteriös zu sein, aber das war so typisch für ihn, dass es kaum erwähnenswert war.

Snape genoss die freie Zeit im Schloss, frei von grellen Schwachköpfen, zensieren und allem was die meiste Zeit seiner Karriere in Anspruch nahm: unterrichten. Er vermied das Lehrerzimmer, sonst würde Minerva versuchen ihn wieder in irgendwas bürokratisches zu verwickeln und weil Flitwick seine Lehrpläne wieder überarbeitete. Mit der Optimistischen unheilbaren Verrücktheit, würde er nie verstehen, wie Severus nie mehr als Professor tun würde als das erforderliche Minimum. Er benutzte immer noch die Lehrpläne die er mit 21 entworfen hatte, eine Woche bevor die Schule angefangen hatte. Die kleinen Kerle konnten etwas davon lernen oder nicht, es war ihre Entscheidung.

Aber heute war die Abwesenheit der Schüler keine Absicherung, dass seine Laune geeignet für menschlichen Konsum war. Dumbledore hatte endlich einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ausgewählt. Wie die 11- male davor, rief er Severus in sein Büro, um ihn mit Tee und Süßigkeiten zu versorgen und sie mit der Nachricht zu säuern, dass er einmal wieder Severus Antrag abgelehnt hatte für irgendeinen neuen Blödian.

Und diesmal war seine Auswahl schlimmer als sonst.

„Gilderoy Lockhart?" Es gab keinen Fluch in irgendeiner Sprache den Severus kannte, magisch oder Muggle, der auch nur ansatzweise die Tiefe seiner Abscheu und seines Ekels beschreiben konnte. Was er Dumbledore auch genauso sagte.

„Also," sagte Dumbledore mit einer Sanftmut, die Severus ihm keine Sekunde abkaufte," nach allem was mit dem letzten Bewerber passiert ist, dachte ich es wäre besser jemanden auszuwählen, bei dem es höchst unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Tom von ihm Besitz ergreifen würde. Marmeladen Krapfen Severus?"

Severus ignorierte die Krapfen, die mit einer pinken Zuckerglasur überzogen waren und, so wie es aussah, mit Himbeermarmelade gefüllt waren. Er dachte Sehnsüchtig das ihn höchstwahrscheinlich ein einziger Bissen in ein Zucker Koma befördern würde.

„Und wenn er drauf geht, ist es kein großer Verlust," sagte er so abfällig wie er konnte.

„Nun, Severus," sagte Dumbledore, aber Severus glaubte sein Herz war nicht mit dabei. Wie konnte es auch? Sie sprachen über Gilderoy Lockhart.

„Der Mann ist eine Folter für die Augen," sagte Severus. „Wortwörtlich. Er trägt Pailletten."

„Auch ich habe eine Vorliebe für Pailletten," sagte Dumbledore, der Bart um seine Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. Seine Robe war ein tiefes dämmriges Lila, geschmückt mit einer glitzernden Sternenbildkarte. Ein Steinbock schimmerte auf seinem rechten Ärmel, eine Leier auf seiner Schulter.

„Die Lehrerversammlungen sollten recht unterhaltsam werden," sagte Severus. „Ich kann mir Minervas Gesicht selbst jetzt vorstellen."

Dumbledore lächelte, aber es verschwand fast sofort und sein Blick glitt zu den Holzklötzen die im Feuerrost knisterten. Das Feuer bleichte seine Iris. Severus erinnerte sich an eine Zeit als Dumbledore kein Feuer im Sommer hatte, er wurde alt.

Die schlafenden Köpfe von Hogwarts beobachteten sie aus dem Augenwinkel ihrer schläfrigen Augen. Eines Tages würde der Mann vor ihm dort oben hängen und so tun als würde er schlafen. Severus war immer wieder überrascht wie wenig ihm dieser Gedanken gefiel. Er fragte sich ob Dumbledores Porträt auch nur halb so clever, duldend und unbehaglich einsichtig sein würde wie der echte Mann.

Wenn Dumbledore sterben sollte bevor sie dem Dunklen Lord ein Ende bereitet hatten, sollten sie das besser hoffen.

„Hast du irgendwas gefühlt?" fragte Dumbledore, seine Augen so klar und strahlend, es tat beinahe weh hinein zu sehen. Das Feuer knackte. Severus linker Unterarm prickelte, obgleich nicht mit dem brennend-kalten Kräuseln ursprünglicher Magie. Er rieb sich nicht über das Mal, aber es kostete ihn große Anstrengung. „Nichts bis jetzt."

„Also," Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und presste seine langen Finger Spitze an Spitze. „Es scheint zu früh zu sein nach nur zwei Monaten…"

Severus erinnerte sich an Quirells schrumpelige Ruine von einem Körper, das Loch in seinem Hinterkopf, das mörderische Chaos von seinem aufgerissenem Gesicht, und hatte das Bedürfnis zu lächeln. Aber er unterdrückte es. Dumbledore würde nur ernst werden und sagen, dass sie niemals aufhören sollten, um ihre Feinde zu trauern, welches genau die Noble, rührselige Scheiße war, für die Severus keine Geduld hatte.

„Wie glaubst du ist er entkommen?" fragte er.

„Ich glaube ab diesem Punkt, dass er zwischen etwas geistlichem und körperlichem ist."

Severus wunderte sich wie der Bastard überhaupt überlebt hatte. Dumbledore, das wusste er, hatte seine eigenen Theorien, aber er war mysteriös und unergründlich was diese angingen, der alte Bastard.

„Er kann England schlecht ohne einen Körper beherrschen," wies er hin.

„Nein," stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Kann er nicht. Was bedeutet das er eines Tages einen brauchen wird. Welche Form denkst du wird er annehmen?"

„Was fragst du mich?" sagte Severus. „Ob ich denke das er als riesiger Tausendfüßler zurück kehrt?"

Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckte wieder, aber er fragte ruhig, „Glaubst du das Lord Voldemort .."

„Sag," sagte Severus, seine Stimme schartig und spröde, „nicht seinen Namen."

Dumbledore öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn dann aber sogleich wieder. Seine Augen zeigten schreckliches Mitgefühl und Severus verabscheute es.

„Vergib mir, mein Junge. Denkst du Tom wird einen Körper einnehmen so wie dieses Mal?"

Severus zwang sich an den Dunklen Lord zu denken, nicht wie er vor zwei Monaten gewesen war, als kranker, grotesker Abdruck auf dem Hinterkopf dieses Idioten, sondern als den Zauberer der das dunkle Zeichen in seinen Unterarm gebrannt hatte. Das Gesicht des dunklen Lords war weiss wie Knochen gewesen, seine Augen hatten einen roten Stich gehabt, wie Blut auf Wasser, seine Haare sich kräuselnd und dunkel wie Lehm.

 _Gibst du mir deine Ergebenheit Severus? Schwörst du mir Treue? Bringst du mir deine Seele dar?_

Selbst damals schien es wie Liebe die zu etwas verzehrt wurde, was sie niemals hätte werden dürfen, etwas was sie niemals hätte werden dürfen, aber wozu sie so leicht werden konnte.

„Das war ein Mittel zum Zweck," sagte Severus als die Erinnerungen weggespült wurden wie das Licht eines sterbenden Feuers. "Quirell …war schwach. Der dunkle Lord hätte ihn benutzt und ihn am Ende verachtet, egal zu welchem Ende es gekommen wäre. Er würde niemanden als wirklich würdig ansehen ihn zu besitzen."

„Das ist auch das was ich glaube," murmelte Dumbledore. „Er wird seine eigene Form zurück haben wollen."

„Da sind Wege um das zu erreichen. Ich weiss einige ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen."

Dumbledore gab ihm einen dieser Blicke, bei denen Severus sich nicht sicher war, ob er ernst oder zustimmend sein sollte.

Nekromantie war eine der dunkleren Zweige der dunklen Magie, etwas das Dumbledore exponentiell missbilligte, aber da waren nicht viele in dem Zirkel der Tugend und des Lichtes mit denen er auch nur darüber reden konnte.

„Wieviele seiner anderen Anhänger wissen das?" fragte er Severus, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Nicht viele. Bellatrix. Lucius könnte es ohne große Anstrengung herausfinden, aber etwas studieren," alles was nicht unter einem Rock statt fand, fügte Severus in Gedanken hinzu, „war nie etwas das ihn interessierte. Aber der dunkle Lord wird es wissen - er wird nur einen Anhänger, willig genug finden müssen der ihm assistiert."

„Und von denen die Azkaban entflohen, wie viele…?"

„Von denen die aus Azkaban entkamen, keiner," sagte Severus entschieden. „Aber du solltest besser hoffen, das Bellatrix eingeschlossen bleibt."

„Ja," stimme Dumbledore zu. „Das sollten wir."

Dann lächelte er. Es sah nicht wie ein gezwungenes aus, obgleich sich Severus fragte wie es unverstellt sein konnte. „Nun! Danke, mein Junge, für deine beachtenswerte Einsicht. Das ist genug Dunkelheit für einen Abend, denke ich."

Severus dachte das er den Rest unausgesprochen lies: Da würden noch genug lange Tage und Nächte von diesen kommen.

„Hast du schon einen neuen Lehrplan geschrieben?" fragte Dumbledore, ein kleines glitzern glimmerte in seinem linken Auge.

„Nicht seit 1981," sagte Severus unverfroren. „Und das werde ich auch nicht bis die Schüler weniger schwachsinnig geworden sind."

„Also Severus - selbst du musst gelegentlich anerkennen, dass einige unserer Schüler mit Verstand begabt sind. Was ist mit Miss Granger? Die Freundin unserer jungen Harriet Potter."  
Und da war es. Severus hatte gewusst das sie eventuell irgendwann darauf zu sprechen kommen würden. Dumbledore hatte das Mädchen den ganzen Sommer nicht erwähnt, nicht seit sie mit den anderen faulen Schurken in den Zug gestiegen war, aber Severus hatte gewusst das es ein Zustand der Nachsicht gewesen war, der nicht lange anhalten konnte. Nun er würde den Köder nicht schlucken. Er würde sich nicht hereinlegen, schmeicheln oder ersuchen lassen seine Gedanken über das Mädchen zu teilen.

Dumbledore hatte es wieder und wieder letzten Sommer versucht und Severus hatte es immer geschafft ihn kühl abzuleiten.

 _Was hältst du von Harriet, Severus? Du hattest deine erste Stunde mit ihr, glaube ich?_

Er konnte es immer noch sehen - die Klasse - es war immer beunruhigend die Erstklässler zum ersten Mal zu treffen, zu sehen wie jung sie waren; die Erinnerungen zu bekämpfen, als er selbst so jung war und nicht wusste in welche dunklen, tückische Dickichte die Zukunft führen würde. Die Zaubererwelt war so klein, immer voll mit den gleichen Gesichtern in anderen Verkörperungen…aber diese Klasse…Dracos weissblonde Haare und sein begieriges, schadenfreudiges Grinsen, ein kleiner Kohledruck von Lucius, und das Mädchen…

Das erste was er dachte - das erste Mal als er sie gesehen hatte, unter den flackernden Leuchten der Bankettkerzen - dachte er _Potter_ mit einem Ansturm von Abscheu so mächtig, es hatte seinen Magen durchgewühlt. Sie hatte das gleiche schludrige Haar, wenn auch etwas länger, das gleiche dünne Gesicht; und die Brille zusammen mit der formlosen Schuluniform, spannen die zwittrige Illusion eines kleinen James Potter, der von den Toten zurück gekehrt war um Severus an alles zu erinnern wovor er sich fürchtete.

Das Gefühl kam am nächsten Morgen in der Zaubertrankstunde bei dem dünnen Potter- ähnlichem Gesicht und dem Namen auf der Liste zurück.

Er machte sie in der, feuchten Finsternis seines Verließ ausfindig, starrte sie mit blankem Hass an, da war er sich sicher, und sie starrte zurück mit nervösen, weit aufgerissenen Augen ohne zurück zu weichen, aber sie machte sich selbst kleiner als würde sie versuchen ihre Würde und ihre Sicherheit zur selben Zeit zu bewahren. Potter hatte ihn nie so angesehen. Potter hatte es nie getan. Potter war selbstgefällig und überhaben gewesen und hätte nie die Notwendigkeit gesehen sich selbst kleiner zu machen als er war. Er hatte nie gewusst wie es sich anfühlte.

Severus kannte dieses Bedürfnis. Er verstand es. Und er erinnerte sich das irgendwo hinter dem Mop schwarzen Haares und der hässlichen Brille Lily´s Augen waren, die ihn ängstlich ansahen, auf eine Weise wie sie ihn nie angesehen hätte. Sie hatte ihn ungläubig angestarrt, mit Abscheu, in herablassender Gleichgültigkeit, aber niemals mit Angst. Sie hätte sich nie dazu herabgelassen ihn zu fürchten.

Das war alles was von ihr geblieben war, dieses großäugige kleine Mädchen mit einer entsetzlichen Brille, die in seinem Zaubertrankunterricht saß. Dafür hatte er seine Zukunft, seit er 21 war gegeben. Um zu beschützen: die kleine Mischung von zwei Menschen, die er getötet hatte, mit Lily`s Augen und Potters Haaren.

 _Was hältst du von Harriet, Severus?_

Sie war das letzte von Lily, dass er geschworen hatte zu beschützen. Das war alles was er wußte. Es war alles war er wissen musste.

Er hasste Kinder ohnehin.

„Miss Granger," sagte er jetzt zu Dumbledore, in seinem sonnengefluteten Arbeitszimmer - und er setzte ein schadenfreudiges Lächeln auf um es passend zu machen, „ist nicht so ein großer Schwachkopf wie die restlichen kleinen Monster, das gestehe ich zu, aber ihr fehlt Originalität. Sie ist zu hungrig nach Anerkennung.

Dumbledore sah amüsiert aus. „Das kommt doch nicht etwa vom Oberhaupt Slytherins?"

„Sie sollte nicht so verdammt offensichtlich sein was das angeht."

Dumbledores Bart zuckte auf die Weise die andeutete das er breit lächelte. „Aber sie ist nicht so leicht unterzubringen oder?" „Ich wünschte sie wäre es," schimpfte Severus, der sich vorstellte wie 6 Jahre von den übereifrigen Schulaufsätzen Grangers in die länge gezogen wurden.

„Miss Potter kann nur Nutzen daraus ziehen eine Freundin mit so einem beständigen Geist zu haben," sagte Dumbledore. „Himmbeergebäck Severus? Du hast dein Dessert überhaupt nicht angefasst."

Etwas hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch gab ein sterbendes gurgeln von sich.

„Dein Phönix sieht aus als wäre er bereit tot umzufallen," sagte er, schnappte sich ein Gebäck und zerbröselte es.

„Sein Feuertag ist bald soweit," sagte Dumbledore. „Aber," er stand von seinem Sessel auf und klopfte empfindlich Krümel von seinem Bart, „an diesem Punkt braucht er Hilfe beim füttern, danke das du mich daran erinnerst, mein Junge."

Severus wurde von dem Hauself, der ins Büro geknallt kam während er einen Standart großen Muggle aussehenden Brief an sich drückte, vor einer Erwiderung gerettet.

„Ein Brief für das Oberhaupt Mister Dumbledore, Sir," quiekte der Hauself, verbeugte sich tief und hielt den Briefumschlag über seinen Kopf.

„Würdest du das nehmen Severus?" fragte Dumbledore der über seinem Phönix lehnte.

Der Elf hielt den einfachen weißen Papierumschlag in die Höhe, als würde er ihm einen Prinzen aus dem alten Persien anbieten. Severus nahm ihn und deutete mit demselben Handgelenk die Entlassung des Elfs an.

„Es ist Muggle Post," sagte Severus und drehte den Umschlag um als der Elf verschwand. Er starrte auf den Absender. „Von…Miss Granger."

Der familiäre Anblick ihrer sauberen Handschrift ließ seine Augen schmerzen. Zu…viele… verdammte…Schulaufsätze. Er schwor eine ganze Note abzuziehen, wenn sie das nächste Mal auch nur den viertel eines Zentimeters über die gefragte Länge schrieb.

„Miss Granger?" Dumbledore hörte sich ehrlich überrascht an. „Ich dachte sie besitzt eine Eule. Nun, wir leben um korrigiert zu werden. Öffne es Severus und würdest du ihn mir vorlesen?"

Severus riss das Ende des Umschlages auf, öffnete ihn und entfaltete den Brief. Nach der Hälfte des ersten Paragraphen zerdrückte er den leeren Umschlag. Er war beinahe überrascht von seiner eigenen Heftigkeit. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich so sehr sorgte.

„Severus?" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich wusste es," sagte Severus. Er fuhr fort den Brief bis zum Ende zu lesen, selbst als er wütend knurrte, „Ich wusste es verdammt."

„Wusstest was mein Junge?"

„Petunia," sagte Severus. Er hörte da Gift in seiner Stimme über dem Echo ihrer von seiner Erinnerung.

 _Ihr seit Missgeburten, dass ist es was ihr seit._

„Sobald sie ohne den Schatten eines Zweifels wusste, dass das Mädchen eine Hexe war, ist all ihr Hass und ihre Eifersucht zurück gekehrt. Ich hab es dir gesagt."

Er hatte es wirklich gesagt, sobald er sich durch die erste Stufe seines Kummers gewühlt hatte. Er stellte sich Lily´s Gesicht vor, wenn sie wissen würde, dass ihr Kind zu ihrer Magie-hassenden Schwester gebracht worden war, die, die ihre eigene Gewöhnlichkeit so sehr verabscheute, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnte das jemand anderes etwas besonderes war;

Zumindest hatte er sich nicht sofort daran erinnert. Manchmal kam ihre Existenz einfach an die Oberfläche seiner Gedanken, wie Treibgut auf der See. Aber die alltäglichen Strömungen des Lebens stießen sie wieder weg in die Tiefe seiner Reue und seines Selbsthasses.

Dumbledore raschelte zurück zu seinem Sessel. „Severus, wenn Harriet etwas zugestoßen ist, sollte ich das wissen," sagte er mit solcher Sanftmut, dass Severus rot jenseits des grellen karmesinrot Gryffindors, das den Raum befleckte, sah.

„Oh?" zischte er. „ ,Sir Harriet hat keinen einzigen meiner Briefe beantwortet, auch keine von Ron. Ich hab ihr mindestens 20 Briefe geschrieben und ihr immer wieder gesagt wieviele Sorgen ich mir mache, aber ich habe keinen einzigen Brief zurück bekommen und Ron hat mir geschrieben, dass Harriet einen Brief von dem Büro für Missbrauch von Magie für einen unautorisierten Schwebezauber erhalten hat und ich bin besorgter als jemals zuvor, weil wir den Schwebezauber noch gar nicht gelernt haben, da er erst dieses Jahr…"

Er brach ab, seine Augen verkleinerten sich bei dem erkennbaren Flimmern von Emotionen in Dumbledores Gesicht. „Du wusstest von dem Brief des Ministeriums."

„Meine Freunde dort halten mich vernünftiger Weise gut informiert, ja," sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Also?" Severus schwenkte Grangers Brief in seine Richtung. „Und wie gut bist du hierüber informiert?"

„Du glaubst Petunia Dursley verbietet Miss Potter mit ihren Freunden zu kommunizieren?"  
Es hörte sich geringfügig und genau nach Petunia an, und der kleine Grund dieses Angriffes lies seine Wut lächerlich wirken. Er wusste das. Aber er erinnerte sich an das Mädchen bei dem Einteilungs Bankett, lächelnd als würde sie erwarten, dass ihr jemand sagte aufzuhören, essend als erwartete sie das ihr jemand das Essen wegnehmen würde und die Jahrzehnte alten Echos von Petunias Worten schossen ihm durch den Kopf:

 _„_ _Du und dieser Snape Junge, ihr seit Missgeburten, dass ist es was ihr seit - es ist gut das ihr von normalen Menschen fern gehalten werdet, zu unserer eigenen Sicherheit."_

Es war lange her seit er überrascht war, zu welcher Grausamkeit eine Person imstande war. Und er schikanierte Kinder nach einer geregelten Grundlage.

„Ich würde Petunia zutrauen, dass sie die Briefe vor ihren Augen verbrennt." Severus konnte Dumbledores Ausdruck nicht definieren, aber es erinnerte ihn daran neun Jahre alt zu sein und sich zu wünschen er hätte Lily nie erzählt, dass er es hasste nach Hause zu gehen.

„Was willst du das ich tue Severus?" fragte Dumbledore, sein Ton war unergründlich.

„Droh Petunia," sagte er ohne eine Spur von Ironie. „Oder lass mich es tun."

Oh ja; Er würde es genießen…Er hatte Petunia nie auf die Weise drohen können, wie er es gewollt hatte…er hatte sich immer zurück halten müssen.

„Ja," sagte Dumbledore langsam. „Ja ich denke du solltest gehen."

Zuerst dachte Severus seine Ohren würden ihn betrügen. „Was?"

Dumbledore schaute ihn so klar und unlesbar an wie ein einseitiger Spiegel.

„Du solltest zu den Dursley´s gehen."

Severus starre ihn an, hob seine Tasse und schaute demonstrativ hinein.

„Was war in diesem Tee?"

„Eine Veränderung für Harriet wäre nicht verkehrt."

Severus stellte seine Tasse hart ab. „Du hast keine Angst, dass ich einen Rückschlag bekomme?" fragte er bissig. „Es ist nicht lange her da war es mein Job Leute in ihren Häusern zu bedrohen."

Dumbledores Blick war tief und ruhig, wie der See am Nachmittag. „Ich denke das ist lange her mein Junge," sagte er.

Einiges wird nie lang genug sein, flüsterte eine kalte Stimme in Severus Kopf. „Du hast mir nie auch nur erlaubt zu wissen wo sie wohnen." Er fühlte sich entschlossen Dumbledore zu zeigen, warum er Severus nicht geben sollte was er wollte. Warum er Severus von der Versuchung fern halten sollte grausam zu jemanden zu sein, den er verachtete.

„Ich vertraue dir Severus," sagte Dumbledore.

Die Worte waren wie eine Kette.

Du solltest nie einem Slytherin vertrauen Schulleiter. „Die Adresse."

Dumbledore sagte sie ihm.

Als Severus die gewundene Treppe nach unten ging, fragte er sich ob Lily ihrer Schwester erzählt hatte was er getan hatte, um ihre Freundschaft zu zerstören.

Er merkte, dass er hoffte das sie Petunia alles erzählt hatte.

—

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir selbst ein Knasttattoo verpassen," sagte Harriet. „Was denkst du?"

Hedwig plusterte ihre Federn auf.

„Pluster sie so doll für ja" - Harriet hielt ihren Daumen und ihren Zeigefinger ein paar Zentimeter auseinander, dann vergrößerte sie den Abstand -„so doll für nein."

Hedwig steckte ihren Kopf unter ihre Flügel. „Das ist weniger als hilfreich, weisst du," sagte Harriet und streichelte über Hedwigs Kopf. Ihre Eule heulte launisch.

„Ich weiss," seufzte Harriet. „Es tut mir leid wirklich."

Sie waren im kleinsten Schlafzimmer der Dursley´s eingeschlossen, mit extra Riegeln an der Tür und Gittern am Fenster. Technisch gesehen sollte Hedwig in ihrem Käfig eingesperrt bleiben, aber Harriet hatte das Schloss mit einer abgebrochenen Federspitze, die sie in ihrer Jeanstasche gefunden hatte, aufgebrochen. Sie konnte Hedwig nicht zum fliegen nach draussen lassen - der Gestank von Eulenmist sagte das, wenn nicht der Rest schon- aber sie konnte sie zumindest aus ihrem Käfig lassen.

„Ich wüsste sowieso nicht wie ich eins machen soll," sagte sie und streichelte Hedwig, dessen Krallen an Harriets Bett geklammert waren.

Harriet hoffte, dass sie Abdrücke hinterlassen würden und das Tante Petunia es erst herausfinden würde, wenn Harriet sicher verborgen auf der Platform 9 3/4 war.

Aber dann schaute sie auf die Gitter, die durch den Himmel schnitten und erinnerte sich an Onkel Vernon´s purpurnes Schweinegesicht, dass nahe ihrem aufgeragt hatte und der zischend sagte, _„Du wirst nie wieder zu dieser Schule zurück kehren…und wenn du versuchst dich hier heraus zu hexen, werden sie dich der Schule verweisen…"_

„Ich weiss was es sein wird," sagte Harriet stumpf. „Hogwarts. Eine schöne Erinnerung, da ich es wahrscheinlich eh nie wieder sehen werde."

Hedwig gab ihr einen verdriesslichen, gelb-äugigen Blick, als wollte sie sagen, „Bitte wirst du schon wieder melodramatisch?" Obwohl es auch ein, „Das ist alles deine Schuld," hätte sein können. Oder sogar: „Nicht zu erwähnen das wir keine richtige Mahlzeit hatten, seit sie uns hier eingesperrt haben."

Ihre letzte Mahlzeit war eine Schüssel mit kalter, dünner Suppe gewesen. Harriet hatte Hedwig das meiste von dem feuchten Gemüse gegeben, da Hedwig die unschuldigste von ihnen beiden war. Obwohl es nicht Harriet gewesen war, die den Pudding zerschmettert und die Eule ins Wohnzimmer gelassen hatte, um die dumme Mrs. Mason zu erschrecken; das war dieser verdammte Hauself. Dobby. Nur Dobby. Dobby der Hauself. So hatte er sich vorgestellt. Er hatte Harriet nicht nur die sonderliche Erfahrung gegeben ihn zu treffen - was äußerst sonderlich gewesen war - sondern auch das Gefühl, jemanden tief zu bedauern, während man ihm im selben Moment mit Freuden den kleinen grünen Hals umgedreht hätte.

Sie hatte gedacht sie hatte es schlecht bei den Dursley´s, bis sie Dobby getroffen hatte…

Hah. Das sollte schon was heißen.

Sie belästigte Hedwig mit Fragen und Theorien über Dobby und was er wohl gewollte hatte. Eine große Gefahr in Hogwarts? Was könnte das sein? Woher wusste er das? Warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen Harriet zu warnen und zu beschützen, obwohl sie ihn noch nie vorher gesehen hatte?

Hedwig hatte keine Beiträge zu liefern, außer ihre Federn zu sträuben und schlafen zu gehen, aber Harriet hatte nichts anderes zu tun oder jemand anderen zum reden. Wenigstens hatte sie jetzt niemanden zum reden, weil sie eingeschlossen im Linguster Gefängnis war und nicht weil sie keine Freunde hatte. Dobby war derjenige gewesen der alle ihre Briefe gehortet hatte.

Hermine und Ron mussten besorgt sein. Das hoffte sie zumindest, dann würde sie hier nicht zum verrotten zurück gelassen werden. Vielleicht hatte Hermine es irgendwie herausgefunden…oder würde Harriet finden, irgendwie…oder es einen Lehrer wissen lassen…obwohl Harriet nicht sicher war, ob die Schule irgendwas tun konnte wenn ihre legalen Vormunde sie hier festhalten wollten.

Sie stellte sich vor wie Hermine ihre ausgeblichenen Knochen auf dem Fußboden von den Dursley´s kleinstem Schlafzimmer liegend fand, als sie den Fußboden außerhalb ihres Schlafzimmers knarren hörte. War es schon Zeit fürs Abendessen? Ihr Bauch schmerzte so doll vor Hunger, dass sie sich ekelerregend fühlte. Sie konnte Tante Petunias Hähnchenbraten schon seit gefühlten Stunden riechen. Nicht das sie irgendetwas davon bekommen würde, das war sicher.

Sie setzte sich gerade hin als etwas außerhalb der Tür _clickclickclickclickclick_ machte.

Die Schlösser wurden alle zur selben Zeit geöffnet.

Sie stand vom Bett auf während sie auf die Tür starrte und machte einen Schritt zurück, als das letzte Schloss so hart aufgerissen wurde, dass ein Stück Holz auf den Boden abblätterte und die Tür nach innen auf knallte.

Der Hunger musste sie wahnsinnig machen, denn die dunkle Gestalt, die die Tür ausfüllte sah aus wie Professor Snape.

Der Snape-Wahnsinn trat in ihr Zimmer, sein Gesicht eingeschlossen in einem wütenden Blick. Harriet hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen - sie hatte noch nie irgendjemanden so wütend gesehen - aber sie war ziemlich beeindruckt von ihrer Vorstellungskraft, weil Snape echt verdammt zum fürchten aussah.

Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, als wollte er ihn auseinander schälen. Über die Schiefe Garderobe, die farblosen Tapeten, ihr unordentliches Bett und ihren Schreibtisch mit Hedwigs mist-überdeckten Käfig. Sein Ausdruck flackerte als er über sie hinweg sah, aber er verbrachte mehr Zeit damit Hedwigs Käfig anzublitzen, als sie anzusehen. Ihre Fantasie benutzte was sie wusste: Snape hatte sie letztes Jahr fast komplett ignoriert.

Dann drehte er sich um. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sie dachte er würde weggehen, denn selbst wenn sie verrückt wurde, Snape war ein Teil von Hogwarts und von Magie und sie vermisste all das so schrecklich.

Aber er ging nicht weg. Er starrte runter auf die Katzenklappe in der Tür, wo Tante Petunia ihr Essen durchgeschoben hatte.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, verursachte der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ein kaltes kribbeln auf Harriet´s Haut. Für einen Moment schaute er sie direkt an, auf eine Weise die so heftig war, es war fast wie Hass.

„Wo sind deine Sachen?" fragte er. Es war wie im Unterricht: er sprach gerade so über einem Flüstern, aber man hörte jedes einzelne Wort. Sie schnitten in dein Ohr wie der Winter.

„Erm…meine Schulsachen?" Ihre Stimme kam dünn und hoch aus ihrem Mund. Als er sie nur mit diesem heftigen, nervenraubenden Blick ansah sagte sie, „Err - unten im Schrank unter der Treppe."

„Nimm was immer du brauchst aus diesem Raum und folge mir."

Man fragte Professor Snape nicht „Wieso?", man tat einfach was er sagte. Sie stopfte ihre paar Blusen, Hosen und Unterhosen in ihren Muggle Rucksack (während sie versuchte die Unterwäsche vor Snape´s Blick zu verstecken) und versuchte dann Hedwig in ihren Käfig zu schmeicheln. Außer, dass Snape im Weg war, er stand zwischen ihrem Tisch und ihrem Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Auf die Gitter.

Er sagte nichts und Harriet tat es auch nicht. Sie redete Hedwig gut in ihren Armen zu und war froh, dass sie daran gedacht hatte eine Jacke anzuziehen, als Hedwig´s Krallen sie durch das Nylon stachen.

Snape hob Hedwig´s Käfig hoch und fegte aus dem Raum, der Saum seiner Robe schlitterte durch die Stille.

Stille…

Harriet folgte ihm in den Flur und spitzte ihre Ohren. Sie konnte den Fernseher unten hören, wie er Autowerbung spielte, aber sie hörte keine echten Stimmen oder Bewegungen. Der Geruch von Bratensoße und Rosmarin von Tante Petunia´s Mahl hing schwer in der Luft. Ihr Mund wässerte und ihr Magen schmerzte vor Übelkeit und Sehnsucht.

Professor Snape hatte auf magische Weise die Tür zum Schrank unter der Tür geöffnet, beförderte ihren Koffer nach draußen und beugte sich nach unten um hinein zu sehen, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass das alles war was sie besaß.

„Es sollte alles da sein," sagte sie. „Erm. Sir, ich war nicht mehr dort drin seit die Schule zu Ende war."

„Sehr gut." Snape knallte die Tür mit einer Wucht zu, es fühlte sich an als würde das ganze Haus erzittern. Harriet zuckte zusammen.

Als er sich bewegte, um ihren Koffer hochzuheben, sah sie die Dursley´s. Sie saßen alle am Tisch und aßen Abendessen. Tante Petunia hatte ihr Glass Wein umgekippt, der über den Tisch und die Kante lief und auf den Teppich tropfte. Es musste kürzlich passiert sein, da der Wein immer noch vom Tisch auf den Fußboden tropfte.

Es war die sich ausbreitende Färbung und der Fakt, dass Tante Petunia sich nicht bewegte um es aufzuwischen, die Harriet am meisten abschreckte. Sie ging langsam an Snape vorbei ins Zimmer. Die Augen der Dursley´s folgten ihr - ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen. Dudley´s Gabel steckte in seinem Mund, seine Hand war am Griff festgeklebt. Tante Petunia´s war mitten in der Luft abgefangen, wo sie ihr Glass getroffen haben musste. Onkel Vernon hatte sich halb in seinem Stuhl umgedreht, als ob er hatte aufstehen wollen als Snape ihn eingefroren hatte.

Er hatte sie alle eingefroren.

Das kleine Gelächter vom Fernseher polterte durch die Stille. Harriet schaute allen Dursley´s in die Augen, einem nach dem anderen, als sie zum Tisch ging. Sie sagte nichts und die anderen konnten nicht.

Dann griff sie nach einem Bein vom Huhn auf der Platte in der Mitte und sagte ruhig:

„Wir sehen uns nächsten Sommer."

Zurück im Flur fand sie Snape vor der offenen Tür stehen, mit funkelnden, unergründlichen Augen.

„Komm."

Seine Stimme war so kalt, das Ende brannte.

Harriet steckte sich das Hähnchenbein zwischen ihre Zähne, stabilisierte Hedwig und folgte ihm aus der Tür.


	2. Alle reden von Dobby

**Disclaimer: Diese Story wurde von laventadorn geschrieben! Das einzige was ich gemacht habe ist es ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.**

Severus verkleinerte den Koffer des Mädchens, reinigte den Käfig (obwohl auch das nicht sonderlich half, so schmutzig war er) und sagte ihr sie solle ihre Eule frei lassen.

„Warum?" fragte sie, Lily´s Augen schauten ihn hinter den scheußlichsten Brillengläsern an, die Severus je gesehen hatte. Rund und riesengroß, mit klarem Plastikgestell - Petunia musste sie genau für sie ausgewählt haben, weil sie so hässlich waren.

„Ich werde nicht mit deiner Eule apparieren," sagte er ihr. „Sie kann ihren eigenen Weg nach Hogwarts finden."

Das Mädchen zögerte, tat dann aber was er ihr gesagt hatte, streichelte die schneeweißen Federn des Vogels und flüsterte ihr zu. Der Vogel spendierte ihm einen gelbäugigen ungeduldigen Blick. Dann zwickte er dem Mädchen ins Ohr, breitete seine Flügel aus und flog hoch in den dämmernden Himmel.

„Was ist apparieren?" fragte das Mädchen.

„Das wirst du bald herausfinden." Er streckte seinen Arm aus. „Festhalten."

Lily´s Augen flackerten von seinem Arm zu seinem Gesicht und dann legte das Mädchen ihre Finger so sanft auf seinen Unterarm, es war kaum mehr als das Gewicht eines Schmetterlings.

„Fester als das," kommandierte er. „Mein Arm beisst nicht."

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sagte das sie das nur tat, weil es besser war als in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt zu sein, wand sie behutsam ihre Finger in seinen Ärmel.

Er seufzte, schüttelte ihre Hand ab und packte ihr Handgelenk.

Dann, ohne ein Wort der Warnung, apparierte er.

Hogwarts schlug in Sicht wie die sausende Flut, das goldene Licht der untergehenden Sonne stach über den Rasen, verbrannte die Türme und Geschütztürme. Das Mädchen keuchte, als wäre sie zu lange unter Wasser gewesen.

„Sie hätten mich warnen können!" sagte sie empört, warf dann aber einen vorsichtigen Blick rauf zu seinem Gesicht. „Sir," fügte sie etwas launisch hinzu.

Das hätte er wahrscheinlich tun können. „Hier entlang," sagte er, ignorierte ihren finsteren Blick und ging mit langen Schritten in Richtung des Tores. Bei der Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, öffneten sich die Schlösser schlitternd, wie Reben bei denen das Wachstum zurück gespult wurde.

Er fühlte wie ihr Ärger ihm gegenüber austrocknete, als sie den Weg zum Schloss hochkletterten. Er musste sich zwingen langsamer zu laufen, um sie nicht hinter sich zu lassen.

Sie sah aufgeregt aus, als würde sie kaum zu hoffen wagen, aber auch krank und erschöpft.

Er dachte an die Katzenklappe in der Tür, den ranzigen Gestank des Raumes von Vogelscheiße und ungewaschenen Körpern und musste die Anleitung für den Trank der Lebenden Toten schrittweise rezitieren, damit er sie nicht überholte und zum Schulleiterbüro hinaufstieg, um es von den Teppichsäumen bis zu der gewölbten Decke auseinander zu reissen.

 _Severus, wenn Harriet irgendetwas passiert wäre, würde ich es wissen -_

Oh, wie Dumbledore in seiner Schuld stand dafür , dass er diese Menschlichen Scheißflecke leben ließ…dafür, dass er aus dem Haus gegangen war ohne etwas schlimmeres zu tun, als sie einzufrieren und zu erschrecken…Schlösser an der Tür, Gitter an den Fenstern und die kleine Katzenklappe um Essen durch zu schieben.

Der Trank der Lebenden Toten war nicht kompliziert genug. Er versuchte sich an den Wolfsbanntrank zu erinnern, ein Trank für Werwölfe, dessen einleitenden Ergebnisse erst letzten Monat bekannt gegeben worden waren.

Er war dem Fortgang schon gefolgt, als die ersten Schritte vor 10 Jahren angekündigt worden waren.

Er war knifflig, scheußlich und potenziell tödlich und brauchte drei Tage zur Fertigstellung. Wenn er erstmal die Zutatenliste und die Anleitung auswendig gelernt hatte, hätte er für ein paar Minuten etwas gegen seine Wut vorliegen.

Er schaute zu dem Mädchen, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie ihm noch immer folgte, als er den großen Treppenaufsatz hinauf schritt. Würde Pomfrey im Lehrerzimmer sein, wo sie versuchte Minerva Schmerzmittel zu verschreiben, oder hatte sie sich beleidigt in ihre Krankenstation zurück gezogen, nachdem Minerva sie wie eine wütende Katze abgelehnt hatte?

Das erstere war der Fall, wie er herausfand, als er das Mädchen in die leere Krankenstation schob.

„Rein," sagte er kurz angebunden, als sie widerwillig im Korridor verweilte.

„Ich bin nicht krank," erwiderte sie.

„Das entscheidet die Oberschwester." Als sie mit einem Blick antwortete, der gemischte Hartnäckigkeit und Unsicherheit war sagte er, „Sag mir was das letzte volle Mahl war das du hattest und wann."

„Erm…" Sie schaute hinunter zu ihren Händen, an denen sie offensichtlich abzählen wollte, während sie versuchte subtil dabei vorzugehen. Ein Ravenclaw könnte genauso gut versuchen drei Sätze hintereinander zu sagen ohne „so" zu benutzen.

„Dass hätte keine Frage sein sollen, die schwer zu beantworten ist." Er zeigte in den freien Krankenhausflügel mit den aufgereihten, unberührten Betten, die weiss und golden in der untergehenden Sonne strahlten.

Das Mädchen errötete. „Dass ist nicht meine Schuld," sagte sie, ging aber mit hängenden Schultern in den Raum und erlaubte ihm mürrisch sie zu einem Stuhl in der Nähe von Pomfrey´s Büro zu starren.

 _Kein Kind verdiente es als Strafe ausgehungert zu werden_ , dachte er, aber er sagte es nicht. Stattdessen sagte er, „Hauself."

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich, bevor einer von Hogwarts Hauselfen antwortete. Als er erschien starrte sie ihn fasziniert an. Sie war überrascht aber nicht schockiert. Er heftete diese unerwartete Diskrepanz weg, um später darüber zu grübeln.

Der Hauself verbeugte sich vor ihm ohne zu reden. Alle Hauselfen von Hogwarts hatten schnell gelernt, dass wenn Severus sie rief, dass hiess das er etwas wollte und sie nicht sinnlose Fragen stellen und leere Begrüßungen austragen mussten.

„Bring mir eine Schüssel mit Reisgrütze, füge weder scharfes noch irgendwelche anderen Aromen als Salz hinzu. Und hol Madam Pomfrey - und Professor McGonagall - von wo auch immer sie sein mögen. Sag ihnen warum." Er überlegte den Elf zu fragen auch Dumbledore zu holen, aber er wollte seinen Zorn auf den alten Mann privat ausleben bevor er das Mädchen sah, um die Wirkung zu maximieren. Wenn man Dumbledore überhaupt dazu bringen konnte sich schuldig zu fühlen. Manchmal wunderte sich Severus.

Der Elf verbeugte sich erneut und verschwand.

„Ich sagte bereits, ich bin nicht krank," sagte das Mädchen, aber sie starrte auf den Punkt, an dem der Hauself gestanden hatte und schien eher neugierig als stur zu sein. „Es gibt einen Hauself in Hogwarts?"

„Es gibt über hundert," sagte Severus. „Selbst ein magisches Schloss reinigt sich nicht von alleine."

Nun runzelte sie die Stirn. „Heisst einer von ihnen Dobby? Die Elfen mein ich."

Severus starrte sie an. „Dobby? Du hast einen Hauself namens Dobby getroffen?"

Ihre Augen flackerten wieder zu seinem Gesicht und er sah den Moment als ihre Neugier hinter einem Schild der Vorsicht verschwand, wie eine Schicht Eis, die sich über einen Weiher zog. Sie zuckte die Schultern, eine gleichgültige Geste.

Bei allem was heilig war - Kinder waren so verdammt nervig, egal ob es Lily´s waren oder nicht.

Ein kleine Servierplatte kam blinzelnd auf einem kleinen Tisch für die Bettlägerigen Patienten, zum Vorschein. Auch wenn er es als außerhalb des Bereich des Möglichen sah, dass Hauselfen sich nicht an das hielten was man ihnen sagte, beschwor er einen Löffel und kostete die Grütze. Hinreichend geschmacklos, obwohl sie eine pinke und eine weiße Orchidee in einer Vase hinzugefügt hatten.

„Das ist aber nett," sagte das Mädchen, als sie die Orchidee berührte.

„Iss das," sagte er und ließ seinen Löffel verschwinden, „und wenn du es unten behalten kannst, magst du in ein paar Stunden wieder etwas Essen zu dir nehmen."

Sie funkelte ihn an, griff aber nach der Schüssel. Und wie er es vermutet hatte, konnte sie nichtmal die Hälfte davon essen.

„Nicht mit Gewalt, sonst wirst du krank," sagte er ihr, als die Türen zum Krankenzimmer aufschlugen und Pomfrey hinein geraschelt kam, gefolgt von Minerva, dessen Mund zu einer so dünnen und festen Linie zusammengepresst war, sie hätte damit Diamanten schneiden können.

„Severus," sagte sie mit unterströmender Wut in ihrer Stimme, „du solltest besser eine gute Erklärung hierfür…"

Sie verstumme als sie einen Blick auf das Mädchen warf. Madam Pomfrey hatte sich bereits in ihre Diagnose Zauber gestürzt, die in roten und blauen Spuren aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes strömten.

„Gnädige Rowena," sagte Pomfrey, als sie den Puls des Mädchens nahm. „Wenigstens bist du nicht fiebrig," fügte sie hinzu als sie in das rote beschämte Gesicht des Mädchens schaute.

Da Minerva sie ohne eine gebührende Anordnung von Dumbledore nicht von dem Mädchen kriegen würde, fand Severus, dass sie sicher genug im Krankenzimmer sein würde. „Der Schulleiter?" sagte er kurz.

„Er ist nach dem Essen zu Hagrid gegangen," sagte Minerva. „Ich brauch dich ja nicht fragen wo du warst."

„Offensichtlich nicht," sagte er und verließ sie. Pomfrey grimmig und dienstbeflissen, das Mädchen protestierend, dass sie _wirklich nicht krank war_ und Minerva den Vorsitz führend. Hagrid wäre ein besserer Tröster gewesen. Beide, Pomfrey und Minerva ließen keinen Unsinn zu. Sie waren beide eher die Art mit funkelnden Blicken und scharfen Anordnungen…wie er selbst.

—

Dumbledore war wirklich bei Hagrid. Er saß draussen auf einem irgendwie primitiven Holzstuhl der ungefähr fünfmal zu groß war, selbst für einen Mann seiner Größe. Beide rauchten sie Pfeife, der krankmachende süße Duft kringelte sich in die absteigende Abenddämmerung.

„Ah Severus." Dumbledores Bart bewegte sich auf die Art und Weise die einen vermuten lies das er lächelte, obwohl seine Augen nicht leuchteten. „Wie hast du Miss Potter vorgefunden?"

Severus musste langsam bis zehn zählen bevor er in der Lage war zu antworten. Als er es tat, bekam er kaum seine Zähne auseinander.

„Pomfrey wird bestimmt in der Lage sein Ihnen das zu sagen, sobald sie fertig damit ist sie zu untersuchen."

„Was?" sagte Hagrid und inhalierte ein Bündel vom Tabak der Pfeife. „Harry ist hier?" fragte er, als er fertig war seine Nase und seine Augen zu putzen.

„In der Krankenstation," sagte Severus, sein Blick war auf Dumbledore fixiert, der durch eine Wolke des Pfeifenrauches zurück starrte.

„Miss Potter ist dieses Jahr etwas früher zur Schule gekommen," sagte Dumbledore, ein Lächeln war jetzt in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. „Ich bin mir sicher sie würde sich sehr freuen wenn du zu ihr gehst um ihr Hallo zu sagen Hagrid."

„Richti´!" Hagrid stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Er verbrachte eine kurze Zeit damit in seiner Hütte herumzuwühlen bevor er wieder herauskam, seine Ärmel heruntergekrempelt und schlampig zugeknöpft bevor er dann über den Rasen abhaute.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore, als wäre er wirklich besorgt.

Severus beobachtete ihn nur und fühlte wie seine Finger sich zu Klauen krümmten wie die einer Katze.

„Ich wusste natürlich wann du sie mitnahmst," sagte Dumbledore und schaute über seine Brillengläser.

Severus hatte absolut keinen Zweifel daran. Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore vielleicht überrascht war, aber nicht unvorbereitet.

„Wissen Sie was eine Katzenklappe ist Schulleiter?" fragte Severus sanft.

Dumbledore blinzelte nicht einmal, aber eine Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen buschigen weißen Augenbrauen. „Ich muss gestehen das ich das nicht weiss, mein lieber Junge."

„Muggle installieren sie in den Türen, damit ihre Katzen in geschlossene Räume können. Sie sind recht klein."

„Groß genug um eine Katze hindurch zu lassen?"  
„Exakt," sagte Severus sogar noch sanfter. „Miss Potter hatte eine in ihrem Schlafzimmer - so, dass Petunia das Essen zu ihr durchschieben konnte, ohne das sie die fünf Schlösser an der Tür öffnen musste."

Dumbledore bewegte sich zuerst nicht. Dann jedoch lies er langsam die Pfeife sinken. Endlich, _endlich_ , zeigten seine Augen einen Schimmer von etwas kaltem, wie Wut.

Aber „Ich verstehe," war alles was er sagte.

„Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt." Severus konnte seinen Herzschlag im Hals spüren, den Raum riechen, das Geräusch des zu Boden tropfenden Weines auf den Teppich hören. „Vor all den Jahren Dumbledore, ich habe es Ihnen gesagt…"

„Severus," sagte Dumbledore mit einer Stimme die sowohl sanft als auch endgültig war, mit einer Warnung, dass sie nicht sanft bleiben würde wenn Severus nicht aufhören würde zu drängen. „Ich erinnere mich mein lieber Junge. Und ich erinnere mich was ich dir sagte…"

„Dann gehen Sie und sehen Sie sie an," zischte Severus. Er wünschte er hätte die Macht Dumbledore dazu zu bringen zurück zu zucken; aber niemand hatte das, nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord. „Gehen Sie zu der _verdammten_ Krankenstation und sehen Sie sich sie an."

Er wendete sich zum gehen, hielt dann aber an und knurrte über seine Schulter, „und fragen Sie sie nach einem Hauselfen namens Dobby. Vielleicht erzählt sie es ja _Ihnen_."

Dann ging er um etwas zu finden das er zerschlagen konnte.

—

Es fühlte sich herrlich an ein Bad zu nehmen.

Als Madam Pomfrey Harriet das Datum genannt hatte, merkte sie das sie nur fünf Tage in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt gewesen war. Sie sagte _nur_ weil es sich viel länger als das angefühlt hatte. Sie hatten sie rausgelassen um das Badezimmer Morgens und Abends zu benutzen, hatten ihr aber nie genug Zeit gelassen um sich zu Duschen; nur eine kurze Reinigung mit einem Schwamm und einer kalten Schüssel Wasser, ein Stück harte Seife und ein Waschlappen, die durch die Katzenklappe geschoben wurden.

Nun wälzte Harriet sich in dem riesigen Bad der Krankenstation, dass groß genug war das, wenn sie ihre Arme zu beiden Seiten ausstreckte, sie gerade so den Beckenrand berühren konnte. Das Wasser war so heiss, dass der Raum dampfte und ihre Haut pink wurde. Das Shampoo roch nach Minze und die Seife nach Honig.

Wie schräg, dass sie ihren jetzigen Grad an Glück Professor _Snape_ schuldete.

Er war ein seltsamer Typ, Snape. Seltsam aussehend und er benahm sich seltsam, nicht nur heute. Natürlich war er heute _extrem_ seltsam gewesen, aber er war niemals etwas was man normal nannte. Er war definitiv der gemeinste Lehrer in Hogwarts und ein paar von den älteren Ravenclaws forschten entschlossen nach um herauszufinden ob er der gemeinste Lehrer der Welt war.

Obgleich er nie gemein zu Harriet gewesen war. Am ersten Tag von der Zaubertrankstunde, als sie ohnehin schon entnervt von den kalten Kerkern und den eingelegten Tier Föten, die in Gläsern an der schwarz beleuchteten Wand entlang schwebten, gewesen war, hatte er von seinem Dienstplan aufgesehen und sie angefunkelt. Seine Augen dunkel und kalt wie leere Tunnel und sie hatte sich dazu gezwungen zurück zu starren. Sein Blick wurde härter, flackerte und dann hatte er weggesehen und war auf der Liste weiter zu Dean Thomas gegangen.

Er hatte sie danach nie wieder wirklich angesehen - nicht während der Stunde, das ganze Jahr nicht. Wann immer er durch den Kerker rauschte und andere Studenten wegen ihrer lausigen Zaubertränke beschimpfte, überging er sie einfach. Das einzige was er jemals auf ihre Hausaufgaben schrieb war ihre Note und er lies jedes mal das Pergament auf ihren Tisch fallen, anstatt es ihr zu geben. Obschon er die Gryffindors mit unangenehmen Pop-Fragen während der Stunde überraschte, hatte er sie nicht einmal gefragt (und ignorierte immer Hermines Hand, aber mit einer anderen Aura, als mit der die er benutzte um Harriet zu ignorieren).

Harriet war verwirrt gewesen, aber auch dankbar, obwohl sie auch in der Angst lebte etwas zu tun, das sie zu einem zweiten Neville in seinen Augen machte und dann würde er ihr Namen an den Kopf werfen und ihre Fehler auseinander nehmen. Aber Snape war niemals so hässlich zu den Gryffindor Mädchen wie er zu den Jungs war. Er _hatte_ Lavender Brown einmal gesagt das sie in seiner Klasse am Ende des Semesters durchfallen würde, wenn sie nicht für 2 Minuten aufhören könnte an Myron Wagtail zu denken, und wenn Hermine Fragen beantwortete, wenn er sie nicht aufgerufen hatte, sagte er ihr sie solle aufhören ein protzender Überflieger zu sein, aber er lies Harriet allein. Sie arbeitete wirklich hart daran allein gelassen zu werden, indem sie die Techniken benutzte die sie bei den Dursleys perfektioniert hatte und die sie sanftmütig und unbedeutend erscheinen ließen. Natürlich ruinierte ihr Temperament bei den Dursleys das alles, und ein oder zweimal hatten die Dinge die Snape zu Ron oder Neville gesagt hatte sie dampfen lassen, aber Hermine trat sie jedes Mal unter dem Tisch bevor sie ihren Mund öffnen und die Sache versauen konnte.

Und wirklich, Snape war gruseliger als Onkel Vernon. Onkel Vernon war einfach nur fies und dumm; Snape war intelligent und wirklich fies.

Er hatte auch ihr Leben gerettet indem er ihren Besen zurück verhext hatte, als Quirrell versucht hatte sie zu töten. Und war beim nächsten Spiel sogar Schiedsrichter geworden, um ihm daran zu hindern es nochmal zu versuchen. Aber trotz alldem schien er sich kaum dafür zu interessieren das sie existierte.

Nun war er bei den Dursley´s aufgetaucht, hatte sie unbeweglich gezaubert und sie nach Hogwarts gebracht. Es hatte einen ziemlich starken Geschmack nach Rettung.

Es war genauso schräg wie der Besuch von Dobby.

Sah so aus als würde das ein seltsamer Sommer werden. Das musste der Einfluss von Hogwarts sein, dachte sie zufrieden. Sie war vollkommen damit einverstanden das ihr Leben schräg war, solange es nur mit Magie verknüpft war.

Sie prüfte ihre Zehen, die schon sehr schrumpelig geworden waren. Auch das Wasser war jetzt nur noch warm anstatt brennend heiss. Es war wohl langsam Zeit das Bad zu beenden.

Irgendjemand hatte ein Nachthemd und ein Schlafrock auf einen Hacken an die Wand gehängt und ein kuscheliges weisses Handtuch, auf dem die Hogwarts Krone genäht war, hingelegt. Vielleicht ein Hauself?

Natürlich: Hogwarts hatte _Hauselfen_. Wenn Dobby hier nicht arbeitete, wusste vielleicht einer von ihnen wie man ihn finden konnte. Harriet hatte immer noch einige Dinge die sie ihn fragen musste. Zum Beispiel was in Hogwarts so gefährlich sein konnte, das es eine lebenslängliche Inhaftierung im Lingusterweg 4 erstrebenswert machte.

Besonders wenn Dobby sagte das es _nichts_ mit Voldemort zu tun hatte…

Sie zog das Nachthemd an, während sie sich wunderte warum Snape überrascht gewesen war, dass sie einen Hauselfen namens Dobby kannte. Er schien speziell geschockt über den Namen gewesen zu sein. War es ein seltsamer Name? Ein schlechtes Wort in Hauselfisch? Oder kannte _er_ einen Hauselfen namens Dobby?

Außerhalb des dampfenden Badezimmers, fühlte sich die Luft dünn und kühl an. Sie fröstelte. Schlösser in den Highlands waren auch im Sommer nicht wirklich warm. Der Stein war sauber aber kalt unter ihren Füßen.

Es war Nacht und die hohen Fenster der Station waren schwarz und schimmerten. In einem weiten Kreis von warmen gelben Licht saß Professor Dumbledore, der ein Buch mit einem hellen bemalten, sich bewegenden Einband las, dass einen Jungen und einen Drachen zeigte, die in einem Boot auf dem Meer segelten.

„Professor?" sagte Harriet überrascht.

Er sah auf mit strahlenden, neugierigen Augen und lächelte. Zumindest ging sie davon aus das er lächelte; es war etwas schwer zu erkennen hinter dem ganzen Bart. Aber er bewegte sich auf lächelnde Weise.

„Mein liebes Mädchen, guten Abend," sagte er, markierte seine Stelle im Buch und legte es auf seinen Schoß. „Madam Pomfrey hat mir erzählt das du ein wohlverdientes Bad genießt."

„Ja, Sir," sagte Harriet. Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem Tablett mit Essen auf dem Tisch neben ihm. Sie fragte sich ob er ihn beschworen hatte: der Tisch hatte gekringelte Greifen Füße, eine blaue Tischdecke bestickt mit Sternschnuppen und ein Kernstück aus gelben Blumen die sanft klingelten wie kleine Glocken.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran den zuvor in der Krankenstation gesehen zu haben, Sir," sagte sie und deutete auf den Tisch.

„Oh Nein." Sein lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich bin etwas überschwänglich geworden, als ich versucht habe die Zeit zu überbrücken. Ich war einmal der Professor für Verwandlung, wusstest du das? Bevor die einmalige Professor McGonagall zu uns kam. Ich vermisse die beständigen Möglichkeiten alle möglichen Dinge zu verwandeln, also versuche ich Wege zu finden mich damit zu verwöhnen." Er schüttelte seinen langen Ärmel von seiner Hand und brachte seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe, meine Liebe?"

„Grün," sagte Harriet überrascht. Tante Petunia hasste es wenn sie grün trug. Es war auch die Farbe von Slytherin, aber grün konnte nichts dafür, genauso wie ihr Zauberstab keine Schuld daran trug den gleichen Kern zu besitzen wie Voldemort´s.

Dumbledore malte eine Form mitten in die Luft und ein echter Sessel formte sich, gepolstert in einem wunderschönen dunklem grün, dass Harriet an die Farbe des verbotenen Waldes an diesem Abend bei Sonnenuntergang erinnerte.

„Dankeschön, Sir," sagte sie. Die Polsterung war aus dem weichsten Samt den sie je berührt hatte.

Der Geruch von Essen ließ ihren Mund wässern. Mehr Grütze (sie schnitt eine Grimasse), und Reis, und ein dünner Streifen von irgendeiner Art Fisch.

„Bitte," sagte Dumbledore gestikulierend. „Du musst hungrig sein." Er lächelte wieder, aber Harriet dachte sie würde etwas spüren, dass sich dahinter versteckte, als wären da mehrere geschlossene Türen und ein Vorhang zwischen ihr und dieser zusätzlichen Emotion.

Sie fühlte sich unbeholfen und verlegen auf eine Art die sie nicht verstand, genau wie schon den ganzen Abend als Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall düstere und erwachsene Nachrichten über ihren Kopf ausgetauscht hatten. Je mehr sie ihnen erzählte das es ihr gut ging, desto düsterer wurden ihre Blicke.

„Sie haben mir normal zu Essen gegeben," sagte sie zu Professor Dumbledore.

„Ich bin froh das zu hören," sagte er, aber aus irgendeinem Grund lies es sie wünschen sich zu verstecken. Sie beschäftigte sich selbst mit dem Reis und der Suppe, während sie ihren Löffel geräuschvoll gegen die Schüssel klacken lies, um die Stille zu füllen.

„Du wunderst dich vielleicht warum ich hier bin," sagte Dumbledore einige Augenblicke später, alle Spuren von der verwirrenden Emotion waren verschwunden. „Außer der unumstrittenen Freude deiner Gesellschaft natürlich."

Harriet hielt wie Dudley mit ihrem Löffel im Mund inne. „Ich dachte Sie haben Professor Snape geschickt mich zu holen."

„Du bist sehr scharfsinnig meine Liebe," sagte Dumbledore. Harriet war sich sicher, dass sie sich die winzige Pause nur einbildete. „Aber wunderst du dich nicht wieso?"

„Ich dachte, dass vielleicht Hermine etwas dazu beigetragen hat," gestand Harriet. „Nachdem Dobby mir erzählt hat das er alle meine Briefe gestohlen hatte, dachte ich sie würde merken das etwas nicht stimmte…sie ist nicht wirklich der Typ der nichts tut, Sir."

„Ja ich habe einen Brief von Miss Granger erhalten - in der Tat mit der Muggle Post. Ich nehme an sie hat keine Eule? Da wir in unserer Welt vermutlich Spione haben ist die Muggle Post eine furchteinflößende Handlung mit der ich mich mit Freuden auseinandersetze.

Wenn das nicht ganz und gar Hermine war. Harriet wünschte sie wäre auch nur ein achtel so intelligent.

„Apropos, wer ist Dobby?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Oh - ein Hauself. Er kam um mich vor Gefahr in Hogwarts zu warnen wie er sagte. Ist er einer der Hauselfen im Schloss?"

„Ich befürchte, dass ich niemals Bekanntschaft mit einem Hauselfen namens Dobby gemacht habe," sagte Dumbledore. „In Hogwarts oder irgendwo anders. Aber er hört sich nach der Art von Burschen an, die ich mit großem Interesse gerne kennenlernen würde. Hat er nichts von sich selbst erzählt?"

Sie beschrieb Dobby´s bissigen alten Kissenbezug (welche ihre Klamotten die sie bei den Dursley´s trug aussehen ließen als würden die von Harrod´s kommen, obwohl sie das Dumbledore nicht sagte) und dass seine Zaubererfamilie offensichtlich scheußlich zu ihm war.

„…und er hat nicht aufgehört seinen Kopf gegen Dinge zu schlagen wann immer er etwas falsches gesagt hatte, um sich selbst zu bestrafen," sagte sie, als sie sich erinnerte wie Dobby sich mit ihrer Tischlampe geschlagen hatte. „Er sagte er müsste das immer tun - das er seine Ohren in den Ofentüren einklemmen müsste weil er gekommen war um mich zu sehen und mich zu warnen - und seine Familie _lies_ es zu und sagte ihm sogar er soll _mehr_ solcher Dinge tun."

Sie hielt inne, verlegen aber auch wütend. Selbst Dumbledore sah ernst aus und lächelte nicht.

„Das Leben der Hauselfen ist eine Form der Sklaverei so bindend das es den Kern ihrer Seele bildet," sagte Dumbledore. „Viele unserer alten Familien sehen es nicht als einen heiligen Vertrag zwischen Hexern und Elfen an, sondern als ihr Recht das ihre Magie ihnen gewährt und sie missbrauchen diese Macht fürchterlich. Das Ergebnis ist, das Hauselfen wie Dobby schrecklich leiden. Du hast recht sie nicht zu mögen."

Harriet´s Ohren brannten. „Er sagte es war sogar noch schlimmer als Vol - tut mir leid, Du-weisst-schon-wer…"

„Du kannst den Namen ruhig sagen, meine Liebe," sagte Dumbledore, sein lächeln schien wieder durch bevor es verschwand.

„Also…Dobby sagte es war schlimmer für Hauselfen als Voldemort noch an der Macht war. Er war froh das er weg war und war gekommen um mich zu warnen, weil er…mich mochte, denke ich für - naja Sie wissen schon wieso," murmelte sie. Es hörte sich zu selbstwichtig an zu sagen, dass sie _ihn besiegt_ hatte, wenn sie so jung war das sie sich nicht einmal daran erinnern konnte es getan zu haben - und im Mai hatte sie einfach nur festgehalten, wortwörtlich, bis der Professor sie gerettet hatte.

„Das hört sich an, meine Liebe, wenn Dobby riskiert hat entdeckt und bestraft zu werden um dich zu warnen, dann muss er dich sehr bewundern. Und er tut recht daran," sagte Dumbledore was Harriet´s Gesicht rot glühen lies.

„Er bewundert Sie auch, Sir," murmelte sie.

„Und trotzdem ist er zu dir gekommen. Obwohl er dich noch nie gesehen hat, sorgte er sich genug um dich, dass er sich selbst einem Risiko aussetzte. Es war ein Nobler Akt, dem größten von uns würdig. Erinnre dich daran, Harriet."

Dann formte er aus seinen Händen einen Turmdach und bestaunte die dunkle Decke, wofür Harriet dankbar war, weil ihr Tränen hinter den Augen brannten.

„Hat Dobby dir die Natur dieser Gefahr genannt?" fragte Dumbledore der immer noch in die dunklen Schatten der Decke starrte.

„Nein." Harriet blinzelte mehrere male gegen die Tränen. Sie würde _nicht_ weinen, nicht ausgerechnet heute, wenn sie jeden Grund hatte glücklich zu sein. „Ich hab ihn gefragt ob es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat" - Dumbledores Augen fixierten abrupt ihr Gesicht - „aber er war sich sicher das er es nicht ist."

„Nichts mit Voldemort zu tun," wiederholte Dumbledore. „Er hat dir nicht mehr erzählt?"

„Naja er hat sich aufgeführt als wäre das irgendeine art Hinweis, aber er hat nichts anderes herausgebracht. Er hatte eine Art Anfall als er es versuchte. Dann wollte er das ich ihm verspreche nicht nach Hogwarts zu gehen und als ich sagte das ich nicht kann…" Sie erzählte ihm von dem zerschlagenen Pudding, dem Brief vom Ministerium und eine äußerst beschönigte Version ihrer Bestrafung. Sie wunderte sich wie viel Snape ihm erzählt hatte.

Dumbledore folgte ihrer Erzählung wachsam und nickte als sie fertig war. „Du weisst wie man lebt nicht wahr, meine Liebe?" sagte er, seine Augen funkelten wie die Sterne auf seiner Robe.

„Oh nein Sir," sagte Harriet. „Ich mag das ruhige Leben."

„In diesem Fall," sagte er, „hätte ich vielleicht nicht arrangieren sollen das du den Rest deiner Ferien mit den Weasleys verbringst?"

Harriet war sich sicher das sie ihn missverstanden hatte und hielt ihren Atem an. „Haben Sie? Sir!"

„In der Tat," sagte er, seine Augen funkelten sogar noch heller, „Mrs Weasley hatte fest darauf bestanden dich noch diese Nacht in ihrem Sichtfeld zu haben. Sie hat ein paar Andeutungen gemacht was sie mir antun würde wenn ich spät wäre, Schicksale dich mich sehr an deinen Freund Dobby erinnern."

Harriet lies ihren Löffel in die Schüssel fallen. „Ich bin fertig! Ich gehe mich anziehen- es ist nicht zu spät ist es? Wie spät ist es?"

„Viertel nach Elf, aber Mrs. Weasly hat mir versichert sie würde die ganze Nacht warten," sagte er. „Während sie mir versicherte was sie tun würde wenn ich zu träge wäre…"

„Ich beeil mich!" versprach Harriet, während sie davon raste.

Gegen alle Erwartungen, schien der Tag doch noch gut zu werden.

—

Zum ersten mal in diesem Monat, wünschte Severus das ein paar Schüler da wären. In seinem jetzigen Zustand hätte er es geliebt, einige von ihnen so zu erschrecken das sie in Tränen ausbrachen und ein paar hundert punkte für verbotenes Knutschen abzuziehen.

Aber ohne die kleinen Idioten die er bis zum gehorsam schikanieren konnte, musste er zu anderen Methoden greifen. Er brachte ein ganzes Feld von Veilchen zum verdorren, erschreckte eine ganze Familie unschuldiger Wühlmäuse in ihrem Bau, beleidigte Filch (jedoch nicht seine Katze, weil er den Hausmeister als Verbündeten brauchte), war in eine Blitze werfende Auseinandersetzung mit Peeves verwickelt gewesen und rundete seinen jugendlichen Leichtsinn ab, indem er alle Vögel im Vogelhaus verstörte.

Die Eule des Mädchens war noch nicht angekommen. Naja sie hatte mehrere Stunden Flug vor sich und würde sich wahrscheinlich in ihrer Freiheit sonnen, wenn Eulen so etwas taten.

Nun da er all seinen Stress an den Unschuldigen ausgelassen hatte, kehrte er in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück um sich einer guten Grübelei hinzugeben.

Die Luft in seinem Verlies war weniger abgestanden zu dieser Zeit des Jahres als sonst, weil er fast den ganzen Sommer da gewesen war. Wegen des Auftrittes des Dunkeln Lords im Mai, hatte Dumbledore Severus gebeten in der Nähe zu sein für die Zeiten, wenn er Informationen von ihm beziehen wollte. Severus bekam im Gegenzug nur sehr wenig Informationen, aber er bevorzugte es den Sommer in Hogwarts zu verbringen, mit Dumbledore in seiner größten kryptischen Phase, als mehrere Wochen im trostlosen Cokeworth zu verbringen, auch wenn es wesentlich einfacher war dort Zigaretten zu bekommen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften rüber zum Kaminsims. Vor einigen Jahren hatte Dumbledore ihm eine Box mit alten Fotos gegeben, und ihn gefragt ob er sie zu Minerva bringen würde, da sie ihn nach Bildern vom Orden aus den alten Zeiten gefragt hatte. In der Box waren erst kürzlich gemachte Bilder von Lily, Potter, Black, sogar von ihrem Kind. Natürlich enthielt die Schachtel noch andere Fotos mit ihr und Kombinationen von anderen, aber er hatte das Nur-Lily Bild heraus genommen, bevor er den Rest in Minervas Schoss hatte fallen lassen. Er hatte es eingerahmt und auf den Kaminsims gestellt, wenngleich er es verzaubert hatte so das nur er es sehen konnte.

„Dein Kind ist ein schlecht erzogenes Gör," sagte er ihr. Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und warf ihm einen schelmischen Blick zu.

„Aber das sind sie alle," meinte er, „und sie hat mehr Gründe als alle anderen."

Viel bessere Gründe als alle…

Die Erinnerung an Petunias Gesicht als sie ihn in ihrem Esszimmer hatte stehen sehen, kehrte in den Vordergrund zurück, klar und scharf wie ein Farbbild. Sie hatte ihn vom ersten Augenblick ihrer Begegnung als Kinder gehasst, ihn aber nie so angesehen. Lily _hatte_ ihr von ihm erzählt, damals, vor all den Jahren.

Aber er erinnerte sich wie ihr Blick zu ihrem Sohn gehuscht war, ihre Hand in Richtung ihres Sohnes geschnellt war, eine stumme, verzweifelte Geste des _Nein_. Der Junge hatte auf den flackernden Fernseher gesehen, den Mund vollstopfend, ohne zu realisieren was überhaupt passierte, bis Severus sie alle eingefroren hatte und er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war seinen Löffel aus dem Mund zu nehmen.

Und Petunias Augen so voller Qual, als sie Severus Zauberstab beobachte…

Es hatte nie viel Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und Lily gegeben, aber in diesem Moment hatte er sich gefragt wie ähnlich ihre Gefühle in diesem Augenblick gewesen sein müssen, die Angst um ihre Kinder. Dann war er nach oben gegangen und hatte das Mädchen eingeschlossen gefunden, mit leeren ungläubigen Augen und selbst ohne Leglimence hatte er gewusst das ihre Ungläubigkeit nicht daher rührte ihn zu sehen, sondern von der Möglichkeit das überhaupt irgendjemand kommen würde um zu helfen.

Wenn nicht jemand ging und den Gegenzauber wirkte, würde die Familie des Mädchens bis irgendwann morgen früh bewegungsunfähig sein, wie Moskitos in Bernstein. Es würde eine umkomfortable und furchteinflössende Zeit sein.

„Sie können sich glücklich schätzen noch zu Atmen," bemerkte er zu Lily´s Foto. Es gab ihm einen unergründlichen Blick und schaute dann weg. Naja warum sollte es nicht? Er war ein grausamer Bastard.

Gerade in diesem Moment, mochte er das an sich selbst.

Eine kleine Glass Kugel auf dem Kaminsims began gold zu glitzern, um zu signalisieren das Dumbledore vor der Tür zu seinen Gemächern stand. „Herein," bellte er.

Der Schulleiter kam raschelnd herein, seine Robe im Lampenschein glitzernd wie der Himmel in einer klaren Winter Nacht.

„Guten Abend, mein Junge," sagte er. „Ich hörte das du dich amüsiert hast. Warst du es der die alte Uhr von Großvater aus dem dritten Stock auf Peeves Kopf hat fallen lassen?"

Severus verdrängte die Erinnerung von Petunia und ihrem Sohn, von Lily und ihrer Tochter, so als würde man ein Garn aufwickeln, zurück in den Schrank stecken und die Tür schliessen.

„ _Er_ hat die Axt geworfen," sagte er kühl.

„Ich glaube die Uhr war über 300 Jahre alt," meinte Dumbledore freundlich. „Ein Geschenk von Charles II für den Schulleiter Hyde."

„Keiner von beiden musste seit Jahrhunderten wissen wie spät es ist." Dann, weil unhöflich zu sein bei Dumbledore keinen Effekt erzielte, ob positiv oder negativ, fragte er," Was wollen Sie?"

Dumbledore beschwor sich ungefragt einen Stuhl neben dem Kamin (weil Severus aus gutem Grund nur einen Sessel besaß) und setzte sich, und verflucht sei er dafür das seine Augen über den Kaminsims wanderten. Severus war sich sich _sicher_ das er das Bild nicht sehen konnte. Er vermutete wohl einfach das es da war.

„Ich dachte du würdest vielleicht gerne wissen das Harriet sicher im Fuchsbau steckt."

Severus machte keinerlei Eingeständnis; sondern starrte ihn nur gleichgültig an.

„Und ich wollte dir erzählen," Dumbledore sprach er weiter, während er ein Muggle Druck untersuchte den Severus for Jahren in einem alten Shop gefunden hatte. Eine Waldszene mit einem alten Mann der ein Reh streichelte. „das du das richtige getan hast sie hierher zu bringen."

Severus hasste es wie sein Herz vor Dankbarkeit einen Satz machte. Er hasste es Dumbledore zu enttäuschen im gleichen Maße wie er es verachtete das er es hasste.

Aber kühl sagte er: „Das wusste ich ohne das Sie es mir sagen mussten."

Dumbledore lächelte das Bild mit dem alten Mann und dem Reh an. „Natürlich. Wolltest du hören was Harriet mir erzählt hat?"

 _Ja und scheisse nein_. „Hat sie den Hauselfen Dobby erwähnt?"

„Ja." Dumbledore schaute ihn endlich an, erwartungsvoll.

„Dobby," Severus kostete es aus, „ist Lucius Malfoy´s Hauself."

Dumbledore blinzelte ein einziges Mal bevor er sich gerader hinsetzte. „Trägt er einen schmutzigen Kopfkissenbezug und hat grüne, Tennisball große Augen?"

Severus nickte. Dumbledore presste seine Fingerspitzen zusammen und lehnte sie gegen seinen Schnauzbart.

„Harriet sagte das er kam um sie vor einer schrecklichen Gefahr zu warnen, die sie in Hogwarts erwartete," sprach er und starrte ins Leere. „Eine Gefahr so schlimm das es ihr Leben retten würde bei ihrer Muggle Familie zu bleiben."

Severus fühlte sich als wäre er direkt durch mehrere hundert Fuß dickes Eis in arktisches Wasser gefallen. Seine Augen schossen zum Kaminsims, wo Lily´s Foto sie beobachte, ihre Augen so strahlend und neugierig wie die ihrer Tochter.

„Glauben Sie das?" fragte er heiser.

„Das kommt drauf an," sprach Dumbledore der immer noch ins Leere starrte. „Alles ist möglich, aber glaubst du es ist wahrscheinlich das Lucius Malfoy´s Hauself so etwas ohne Aufforderung machen würde?"

„Sie meinen es ist wahrscheinlicher das einer der Malfoy´s einen Streich spielt, oder das die Familie in dunkle Sachen in Hogwarts verwickelt ist?"

„Genau das."

Severus versank in Gedanken. Obwohl er und Lucius beide geschworene Todesser waren, hatte Lucius ihm nur gratuliert so „sauber davon gekommen zu sein". Lucius hatte keine Skrupel dem Loyalität zu schwören der sein Leben retten würde, respektierte aber den Drang in anderen, die das gleiche tun mussten. Aber Severus hatte ihm nie erzählt das seine Loyalität wirklich gewechselt hatte. Lucius hatte es immer als selbstverständlich angesehen, dass er und Severus in Sachen die den dunklen Lord betrafen gleich dachten und sich von dem folgendem Skandal befreiten, aber Severus war sich sicher das, sollte der dunkle Lord zurück kehren, Lucius unter den ersten sein würde die zurück in seine Gunst kriechen würden, um seine eigenen Interessen zu schützen.

„Glaubst du es ist möglich das Lucius von Tom kontaktiert wurde?" fragte Dumbledore, seine Augen schwer aber durchdringend.

„Nein," meinte Severus mit Gewissheit. „Der dunkle Lord würde sich nicht dazu herablassen sich vor den Dienern zu verneigen die ihm den Rücken zugekehrt haben. Wenn er zurück kommt" -und er fühlte einen mächtigen Schwall von kalter, brennender Wut bei dem Gedanken das diese Kreatur wieder auf der Erde wandeln würde- „ er wird nur dann zu einem unberechenbaren Zeitpunkt zurück kehren wenn er seine ehemalige Kraft zurück erlangt hat. Er wird wollen das wir uns, die wir der Verurteilung entkommen sind, erniedrigen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das Lucius denkt das der dunkle Lord für immer tot ist.

Dumbledore schaute ihn direkt an. „Glaubst du du könntest es herausfinden?"

„Natürlich."

Der Schulleiter lächelte.


	3. Söhne und Mütter

**Disclaimer: Diese Story wurde von laventadorn geschrieben! Das einzige was ich gemacht habe ist es ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.**

Petunia hatte Magie schon immer gehasst.

 _Es gehasst weil du es nicht haben kannst_

Es war falsch, es war unnatürlich, es pervertierte - es pervertierte alles was es berührte. Blumen die wieder zum Leben kamen nachdem sie verblüht von ihrem Stängel gefallen waren. Menschen die frei durch die Luft flogen, als wären ihre Knochen so hohl wie die eines Kolibri. Dinge die ihre Form änderten, Menschen die sich im Herzen änderten, änderten was sie waren, wen sie liebten…

Als Mädchen hatte Petunia sich nicht entscheiden können was sie mehr hasste, Magie oder Severus Snape. Vielleicht hätte eines von beiden ihr nicht ihre Schwester nehmen können, oder vielleicht hätten sie es, sie würde es nie erfahren, aber beide zusammen… Selbst als Lily endlich eingesehen hatte was für ein Irrer Severus war, als sie ihn endlich ohne Reue aus ihrem Leben geschnitten hatte und Petunia seinen Namen benutz hatte um zu geniessen wie Lily´s Gesicht sich verzog, war sie nicht zurück gekommen. Da war immer noch die Kluft zwischen ihnen gewesen, aufgebrochen von Magie, von Snape. Da war keine Möglichkeit gewesen es wieder zusammen zu fügen.

 _alle Pferde des Königs, alle Männer des Königs_

Petunia hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen seit er ein dünner Junge von sechzehn -fünfzehn?- siebzehn?- gewesen war. Das letzte Mal hatten ihre Eltern sie gezwungen Lily auf dieser furchtbaren (wundervollen, atemberaubenden, erbärmlichen, verhassten) Plattform zu begrüßen. Lily und Snape hatten sich zu der Zeit gestritten, es hätte also den Sommer angefangen haben können, aber sie hatten immer gestritten. Sie waren immer am zanken und Lily würde die Tür zuschlagen, schreien und jedem erzählen das sie nie wieder mit ihm sprechen würde, nur um am Nächsten Tag vergnügt die Treppe hinunter zu sausen und auf dem weg zur Tür zu rufen _Ich treffe mich mit Sev, wartet nicht auf mich._

Dann würde sie nach Zigaretten stinken zurück kommen, ihre Kleidung dreckig und staubig, ihr Gesicht gerötet und ihre Zunge geschärft und ihre Haare nach hinten werfend in dem Glauben sie wäre die Königin von Cokeworth.

Aber nach diesem Sommer, ausgenommen von einem flüchtigen entfernten Blick irgendwo - die Straße hoch vom Laden, vielleicht, oder am Rande des Parks in der Nähe von ihrem Haus- hatte Petunia ihn nie gesehen, weil Lily zum ersten Mal die Wahrheit gesagt und sich nicht mit ihm versöhnte hatte. Selbst wenn sie nie wieder Petunias Schwester sein würde wie sie einst war, hatte Petunia zumindest diesen Triumph bekommen: Lily gehörte nicht ihr, aber sie gehört auch nicht Snape.

Lily hatte sie vor ihm gewarnt. _Er wird zu einem Todesser werden. Es ist schwer zu erklären - nein hör einfach zu, würdest du, Tuney? Todesser sind wie dieser Kult, dieser Todeskult, sie praktizieren schreckliche Magie - nicht wirklich wie Satanismus, aber stell es dir so vor wenn du willst - nein, nicht jetzt, aber es wird es, okay? Sie hassen Muggle wie dich und Mama und Papa und Muggle geborene Hexen wie mich. Also wenn du ihn siehst…pass auf_.

Und da war er gewesen in Petunias Esszimmer, erwachsen. Jenseits von hässlich, jenseits von scheusslich, Furcht erregend, sein Gesicht weiss und verzerrt und seine schmutzigen, unebenen Zähne gebleckt.

Sein Zauberstab war aus schwarzem Holz.

Sie griff nach Dudley, seinen Zauberstab anstarrend, der Anblick brannte sich in ihre Netzhaut, wissend das sie nicht tun könnte aber es versuchen musste.

Und dann hatte er sie alle eingefroren und war einfach weggegangen. Hatte das Mädchen mitgenommen. Und sie war mit ihm mit gegangen.

Petunia wusste nicht was Vernon oder Dudley dachten; aber sie hatte gewusst das Snape sie hätte töten können wenn er gewollt hätte, und sie hätten nichts tun können außer zu sterben.

Sie hasste Magie, hasste sie, hasste sie.

Der Fernseher lief weiter. Die Uhr im Salon tickte. Der Wein den sie umgestossen hatte würde für immer Flecken auf dem Teppich hinterlassen. Ihre Muskeln schmerzten auf unnatürliche Weise. Sie konnte kaum atmen, geschweige den Blinzeln. Ihre Augen brannten als würden Ameisen darauf herumwandern. Schweiss lief Vernon´s Gesicht hinunter. Sie konnte Dudley´s nicht sehen. Ihre Hand war zu ihm ausgestreckt aber sie hatte Snape im Türeingang angesehen.

Er hatte _sie_ mitgenommen. Gott allein wusste was er jetzt mit ihr anstellen würde, der kranke, widerliche, perverse Verrückte Schuft - nicht das es Petunia interessierte, es geschah ihr recht, aber es war trotzdem krank…

Die Uhr im Salon begann Mitternacht zu schlagen. Wieviele Stunden waren das gewesen (fünf)?

Als der letzte Gong in der Stille verhallte, war es still genug im Haus das sie die Eingangstür klicken hörte.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Ihr ganzer Körper war mit dem Bedürfnis gefüllt sich zu bewegen, ihr Baby zu beschützen, nach Hilfe zu rufen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht einmal einen Zentimeter, nicht einmal ein Haar - ihr Hals füllte sich mit ihrem Atem ohne das sie ihn ausstoßen konnte mit ihrem Körper auf diese Weise eingefroren-

Der Einbrecher stieg die Treppe hinauf. Das schwache knarren war hörbar aber gedämpft, wie gelassene Schritte. In mitten ihrer Panik war Petunia verwirrt. War dieser Einbrecher auch für Lily´s Gör gekommen? Nun er würde sie nicht finden.

Bitte Gott lass ihn nicht sauer werden weil er sie nicht finden kann und lass ihn einfach gehen.

Die Treppe knarrte als der ungeladene Gast wieder nach unten kam, ein paar minuten später, und ein Schatten an der Wand im Flur zeigte. Er näherte sich dem Esszimmer. Sie konnte nicht blinzeln, aber hätte sie das getan wenn sie es gekonnt hätte? Hätte sie ihre Augen nur für die kurze Zeit geschlossen?

Ein Mann tauchte im Türeingang auf, groß und lächerliche Zauberer (Irrer) Kleidung tragend in glitzerndem Lila, mit einem silbernen Bard und Haare die bis zu seiner Hüfte reichten. Petunia kannte ihn, sie erinnerte sich an ihn, von Lily´s Beerdigung, als er sie zu den Särgen geführt und ihre Hand gehalten hatte bis sie sie abschüttelte.

Sein Zauberstab war in seiner Hand, abscheuliches Ding, es machte sie krank. Er schwang es durch die Luft wie ein Kind ein unsichtbares Bild malte und sagte klar, „ _Finite Incantatum_."

Sie fühlte wie Snapes Bann sich löste, wie Plastikfolie die sich von ihrer Haut löste, wie Elektrizität die über ihre Muskeln schoss. Sie, Vernon und Dudley keuchten, fielen in sich zusammen und umklammerten ihren Hals, während sie versuchten nicht von ihrem Stuhl auf den Fußboden zu fallen.

Dudley´s abgehackter und lauter Atem, zerrten an Petunia´s Herz und sie zwang ihren steifen Körper aus ihrem Stuhl um ihn sich an die Brust zu drücken. Er klammerte sich an sie und irgendwo tief im inneren ihrer Angst und ihrer Erleichterung und ihrem Hass (für Magie und Albus Dumbledore und Snape und Lily und ihrem Gör) flog ihr Herz, weil sie sich nicht mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern konnte als ihr Baby sich so nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gesehnt hatte.

Dudley wurde erwachsen, wurde ein Mann, und obwohl es sie mit Stolz erfüllte, vermisste sie die Jahre wo er sich nach ihre ausstreckte, echte oder gespielte Tränen weinte, weil er von ihr gehalten werden wollte und ihre Welt sich um ihn gedreht hatte. Das tat es noch immer obwohl es selten erlaubt war.

Aber jetzt hing er an ihr, elendig, verwirrt und verängstigt, wegen dieser Zauberer und sie fühlte ein Gefühl der Richtigkeit und der Scham.

„Du." Vernon´s Stimme war gedrosselt, gurgelnd. Er hatte sich auf seine Füße gestemmt, musste sich aber am Tisch anlehnen, um aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Petunia konnte nicht anders als zu merken wie der alte Mann über ihm aufragte…aber es machte keinen Unterschied ob Dumbledore der größere Mann war oder ob er so klein war wie Snape, welchen Vernon leicht hätte fertig machen können würde es keine Zauberstäbe geben. Aber es gab Zauberstäbe und kein Wettbewerb würde je auf einem Level sein bei denen die welche besaßen und denen die es nicht taten.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Haus," krächzte Vernon, „bevor ich die Polizei rufe- ich werde sie einsperren lassen"

Dumbledore hatte seinen Hände in seine großen Glockenartigen Ärmel gesteckt und hörte Vernon mit höflichem Interesse zu. In diesem Moment verachtete Petunia ihn beinahe mehr als Snape.

„Ich bezweifle dieser Versuch würde den Schmerz lindern den sie heute Abend erlitten haben," sagte Dumbledore beinahe sanft. „Und sie müssten einsehen…das es nicht mehr als ein Versuch sein wird."

„Du" Vernon hatte seine Stimme zurück; Petunia konnte erkennen das er nur sprachlos war vor lauter Wut und die Erinnerung von dem was passiert war. „Du dreckiger alter…"

„Tyrannen." Petunia war überrascht ihre eigene Stimme zu hören, eine Peitsche aus Gift, die Dumbledore seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ihr wandte. „Feiglinge und Mörder- ihr kamt in unser Haus und ihr bedrohtet…"

„Ich habe keine Drohung ausgesprochen," sagte Dumbledore und sie hasst es wie ruhig er war. „Wenn Professor Snape irgendwelche ausgesprochen hat, dann könnt ihr sie jetzt als zurückgenommen betrachten."

 _Professor?_ Petunias Wut wich der Verwirrung und sie starrte ihn still an; Vernon genauso, Dudley schniefend aber zuhörend, beobachte ihn aus ihren Armen heraus.

„Ja," sagte Dumbledore als würde er jede unausgesprochen, zweifelnde Frage hören, „Professor Snape ist einer von Harriet´s, ihrer Nichte," seine Stimme wurde kühl, Petunia hörte es und sie hätte ihn töten können, „Lehrer und unter meinem Befehl. Ich habe ihn geschickt um nach Harriet zu sehen, nachdem ich alarmierende Informationen erhalten hatte, dass es ihr nicht erlaubt wurde einige natürliche Freiheiten zu besitzen."

Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite um sie über die Ränder seiner Brille anzusehen. Sein Blick war weder Nett noch bedrohlich: es war der Blick eines Priesters, eines Mannes mit der Kraft Gottes um in deine Seele zu blicken, mit all den Flecken von Sünde und Schuld die sich über die Jahre angesammelt hatten. Und wie ein Priester in einem Beichtstuhl, machte er keine Verurteilung, aber er hörte dich durch die dünne Trennwand und wusste was tu getan hattest.

„Ich habe einen kleinen Wunsch," sagte er, „die Regierung mit einzubeziehen, würde sie Mr und Mrs. Dursley, in eine peinliche Lage mit dem Gesetz bringen, angesichts der Gegebenheiten von denen mir Professor Snape erzählte und von denen ich mich jetzt selbst bezeugt habe. Unfreiwillige Inhaftierung und aushungern sind Sachen die das Jugendamt nicht einfach dulden würden."

„Dann rufen Sie sie," flüsterte Petunia, ihre Stimme zischte mit bitterem Spott. „Rufen Sie sie oder verlassen sie mein Haus."

„Genau," sagte Vernon, seine Stimme so laut das Dudley erschrak. „Entweder Sie rufen die Regierung oder sie verschwinden aus meinem Haus bevor ich sie rufe, Sie pompöser alter Schwätzer…"

Dumbledore nahm seine Hand nach oben. Obwohl sein Zauberstab nicht darin war erstarrten sie alle. Er schaute sie traurig an, dachte Petunia.

Ein Messer für das Huhn lag auf dem Tisch, etwas Fleisch klebte an der Klinge. Sie konnte das phantom Gewicht der Klinge in ihrer Hand spüren, die Kälte des Rostfreien Stahls. Sie überlegte wie der Aufprall durch ihre Knochen ruckeln würde wenn es in Menschenfleisch sinken würde.

„Vor Elf Jahren," sprach Dumbledore leise. „Habe ich euch gebeten Harriet in euer Haus aufzunehmen und sie mit Liebe und Zuneigung zu versorgen. Den ersten Teil meiner Anfrage habt ihr erfüllt…wenn auch widerspenstig. Aber könnt ihr mir sagen das ihr den zweiten Teil erfüllt habt? Nachdem was ich oben gesehen habe, könnt ihr mir das sagen?"

Die Uhr schlug drei leichte Noten: eine Viertelstunde nach Mitternacht. Niemand sprach.

„Ich bereue was Professor Snape getan hat," sagte Dumbledore, immer noch ruhig aber ernst, immer noch auf die Art eines Priesters. „Aber ich bereu mehr was dem armen Kind angetan wurde das er mit sich genommen hat."

„Wir konnten ihn nicht aufhalten," sprach Vernon sofort. „Sollten nicht Sie, mit ihrer ganzen verdammten Magie in der Lage sein den Bastard zu finden, wenn sie so verdammt besorgt um das verdammte Mädchen sind? Nicht das sie freiwillig mit ihm gegangen wäre…"

„Mr. Dursley," sagte Dumbledore wie ein Professor der ruhig wieder Ordnung in sein Klassenzimmer brachte, nachdem ein Schüler etwas unanständiges oder rassistisches gesagt hatte, „Professor Snape brachte Harriet geradewegs nach Hogwarts. Ich bin sicher Sie sind erleichtert zu hören das Madam Pomfrey- unsere Ärztin so würdet ihr sie nennen, glaube ich?- imstande war Harriets Unterernährung zu heilen. Sie ist nun sehr sicher in der Geborgenheit ihrer Freunde."  
„Gut," meinte Vernon. „Dann kann sie verdammt nochmal da bleiben. Wir werden den kleinen Freak nicht wieder zurück in unser Haus nehmen. Wir hatten mehr als genug Probleme mit euch…"

„Ich fürchte," sagte Dumbledore," das ihr Harriet zurück in euer Haus aufnehmen müsst."

Es gab keinerlei Veränderung in seinem Tonfall, in seiner Haltung oder seinem Gesichtsausdruck, aber Petunia dachte sie könnte unausgesprochen fühlen, das er das genauso wenig sagen wollte, wie sie es hören wollten. Sie wollte es ganz sicher nicht hören. Der blosse Gedanke war ihr Zuwider. Das Gör zurück in ihr Haus aufnehmen, würde sie in die Reichweite von Petunias geliebten Jungen bringen, wenn zu jederzeit diese verrückten Zauberer ihre Haus stürmen und sie alle umbringen könnten, mit einem schnippen ihrer Finger oder der Bewegung ihres Handgelenks? Wer dachte er das er sei, so etwas zu fragen, wer dachte er das er sei…

Sie merkte das sie all das laut Gekreischt hatte, Dumbledore anschreiend. Dudley hatte seinen Kopf eingezogen, zu ihrer Hüfte kauernd, weil sie aufgestanden war, nach dem Messer gegriffen hatte und es vor Dumbledore durch die Luft fuchtelte wie einen Zauberstab. Vernon sah entsetzt aus. Sein schlaffes Gesicht, seine geweiteten Augen sagten das er sie beruhigen wollte, sich aber nicht traute.

Sie war nicht einer von _ihnen_. Sie war keine Mörderin, kein Freak. Selbst wenn sie es verdienten.

Sie ließ das Messer fallen. Es prallte an der Ecke des Tisches ab und landete auf dem befleckten Teppich.

„Sehen Sie sich an zu was sie mich gebracht haben," flüsterte sie.

Die ganze Zeit hatte Dumbledore sie still beobachtet, aufmerksam als würde er einer Rede des Premie Ministers lauschen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Dudleys Schulter und fühlte ihn vor Furcht Zittern, oder vielleicht auch von den Nachwirkungen fünf Stunden lang eingefroren zu sein, oder weil er mit ansehen musste wie seine Mutter schrie und ein Messer durch die Luft fuchtelte.

„Nein," sagte sie einfach mit zugeschnürter Kehle.

„Ich fürchte ihr müsst," sagte Dumbledore.

Ihre Wut brachte das Licht im Raum zum flackern. „Wie könnt ihr so etwas fragen…"

„Wie," erwiderte er, seine blassen Augen fixierten sie mit der Kraft eines Bannes, „könnt ihr das Kind eurer Schwester so behandeln?"

Willst du das wirklich wissen alter Mann willst du wirklich

„Nun warten Sie mal eine Minute…" fing Vernon an.

„Es gibt kein Verbrechen das ein Kind begehen könnte, das die Gefangennahme und Aushungerung rechtfertigen würde, die ihr ihr kürzlich zugefügt habt." Dumbledores Stimme schien die ausgeblichenen Schatten an der Wand zu verzerren, den Schein der Elektrizität zu dimmen, die stickige, panische Wärme ihres Hauses abzukühlen. „Noch die Vernachlässigung eines ganzen Lebens. Es schmerzt mich mehr als ich es ausdrücken kann keine Wahl zu haben als Harriet zu diesem Ort zurück kehren zu lassen." Sein Blick schweifte das Zimmer als wäre es das ranzigste Gefängnis, wie dieser Azkaban Ort von dem Snape dauernd erzählt hatte, mit diesen Kreaturen die deine Seele aussaugen konnten. „Aber ich habe keine Wahl. Und ich muss euch erinnern das Ihr keine Wahl habt als sie zu euch zu nehmen."

Als Vernon anfing zu stottern, fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Als ich euch vor elf Jahren, als Harriets Verwandte sagte, ihr seit gegen Voldemorts Machenschaften und die seiner Anhänger verwundbar. Aber wenn sie diesen Ort ihr Heim nennen kann, dann wird der Schutz von Lily´s Opfer auch euch zugute kommen. So lange ihr Lily´s Erinnerungen ehrt indem ihr Harriet ein Zuhause gebt, ist ihr Schutz auch eurer."

Petunia konnte es sich jetzt all zu gut vorstellen: Zauberer die in ihr Haus einbrachen, um ihrem kostbaren Baby etwas anzutun, alles nur wegen Lily…

Aber etwas stimmte nicht, etwas das er gesagt hatte war falsch, sehr falsch, wie eine ausgefranste Ecke die nicht passte. Sie brauchte nur einen moment um sie zu finden, während Vernon vor sich hin grummelte. „Wie kommt es dann das _er_ hier rein konnte um sie mit zu nehmen?" forderte sie.

„Der Zauber beschützt Harriet - und euch - gegen jene die euch verletzen wollen," sagte Dumbledore unbeeindruckt. „Professor Snape handelte nach seiner Überzeugung, um ihr zu helfen. Aber wenn sie nicht mit ihm hätte gehen wollen, wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen sie aus diesem Haus mit zu nehmen"

„Er hat uns verzaubert!"

„Er hat euch bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Es ist kein verletzender Zauber, und wurde aus einem Grund gewählt. Obwohl ich die psychologische Auswirkung unter diesen Umständen nicht in Frage stelle," er fuhr fort bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnten, „Die Natur der Magie erlaubt es. Aber Todesser - die Anhänger Lord Voldemorts - würden nicht so gütig sein."

„Er ist ein Todesser!" spuckte Petunia aus. „Sie hat es mir gesagt, vor all den Jahren."

„Todesser…?" wiederholte Vernon, sichtlich verwirrt.

„Bitte versteht das die Situation komplizierter ist als das ich sie kurz erklären könnte." sagte Dumbledore. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sagte er, „Werdet ihr euch dem Schutz des Zaubers untergeben und Harriet erlauben zurück zu kehren?"

Petunia wollte nein sagen, bei Gott sie wollte. Sie wollte diese widerliche, unnatürliche Erzeugung eines Freaks nicht einmal in der Nähe ihres Babys (ob sie Snape oder das kleine Gör meinte war sie sich nicht sicher, sie könnte leicht beide meinen, da der eine den anderen nach sich zog). Aber…wenn es Dudley beschützen würde…wenn sie zurück zu lassen bedeutete das er sicher war…

„Okay," spuckte Petunia aus. Sie musste die Wörter aus dem Knoten von Hass in ihrem Herzen heraus zwingen, hinaus aus ihrem Hals der vor Verzweiflung zugeschnürt war, und Vernons Ausstoß des Unglaubens ignorieren. (Das letztere war der einfachste Part.) „Jetzt verschwinde."

Dumbledore neigte seinen Kopf. „Ich danke euch," sagte er. Dann ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er. Vielleicht wollte er keine weiteren Wörter äußern, wissend das sie nicht geholfen hätten. Petunia interessierte es nicht. Jetzt wo er weg war wären es zehn, fast elf Monate bevor sie wieder einen Zauberer sehen mussten.

Bis das Mädchen erwachsen wurde oder starb, war das alles vorauf wie hoffen konnte.

—

Narcissas Garten stand in voller Blüte, überwiegend Schwertlilien zu dieser Zeit des Jahres. Wiltshire war heute sonnig und der Duft von Grass flog durch die Luft.

Es gab Zeiten wo Severus der Beweis so deutlich traf, wie sein Leben sich von seinen Erwartungen unterschied, das er beinahe taumelte. Der Weg zum Gutshaus der Malfoys war wie eine Manifestation einer Erinnerung. Jedes mal wenn er den Weg zu den Vorderen Toren entlang lief, wurde er an Ambitionen erinnert die schon lange zu Staub zerfallen waren: keine von Reichtum und Einfluss zentriert ein einem großen Haus und weitläufigem Gelände, nicht unbedingt, aber von Macht und Status. Er war damals her gekommen um dies zu finden, an den Tagen, als die Präsenz des Dunklen Lords an seinem Esstisch noch eine Ehre war.

Das Haus selbst war dunkel, schwer und imposant. Es passte zu Lucius, obwohl es zu seinem Vater noch mehr gepasst hatte. Mit jeder Generation schien das Blut der Malfoys zu verwässern, was Nachkommen hervorbrachte die eher eingebildet als rücksichtslos waren. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Draco Herr dieses Hauses wurde. Die Zierleisten in der Krankenstation hatten ihm Albträume beschert bis er neun war.

Der Geruch von Kies war am Eingang stark, und der Brunnen sprudelte kaltes, klares Wasser hervor. Die Skulptur ähnelte Berninis Apollo und Daphne so dermaßen, das Severus sich immer gefragt hatte, ob ein Vorfahre der Malfoys die Galerie Borghese bestohlen und eine Fälschung da gelassen hatte. Das war ein Reinblüter wie er im Buche stand: verachte Muggle und alles war mit ihnen zu tun hat, aber trink ihren Wein und stiehl ihre Kunst.

Der Hauself öffnete ihm die Vordertür, wie er es gehofft hatte.

Seine Erscheinung war so miserabel wie das Mädchen sie Dumbledore beschrieben hatte und da waren frische Striemen an seinen Ohren, die aussahen wie von einer Ofentür. Er krümmte sich auf eine erniedrigende Weise vor seinen Füßen, aber alles was er tun konnte war ihm zu sagen das er aufstehen und aufhören sollte auf dem Fußboden zu kauern.

Ein Blick verriet ihm das die Eingangshalle leer und das Haus um ihn herum still war. Er starrte runter zu dem Elf, der seine Hände wrang und auf Befehle wartete.

„Misses Potter sendet ihre Grüße," sagte er leise.

Der Elf erstarrte. Ein verängstigter, verwirrter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht aber dann schloss er sofort die Augen.

„D-Dobby weiss n-nicht wo-wovon Profess-ssor Snape Sir-r spricht."

„Lüg mich nicht an," zischte Severus, er überprüfte ein weiters Mal ob die Eingangshalle leer war. „Wo ist Lucius?"

„Mmmmeister Malfoy und der Junge Herr Draco sind in der Winkelgasse," quiekte der Elf.

„Und Narcissa?"

„Auf der Süd Terrasse!"

Er sprang zu dem Regenschirmhalter, um sich zu bestrafen, wofür wusste Severus nicht, aber er packte ihn an einer seiner dünnen Ärmchen.

„Was kommt nach Hogwarts?" verlangte er.

„Dobby kann es nicht sagen!" quietschte er. „Dobby kann nicht! Dobby hat Harriet gesagt das sie fern bleiben soll um sicher zu sein! Dobby.." Er schloss seinen Mund und schüttelte seinen Kopf so heftig das seine Ohren gegen seinen Kopf schlugen.

Innerlich fluchte Severus. Leglimency funktionierte an Hauselfen nicht; Ihre Gehirne waren zu verschieden. Und direkte Befragung würde nichts bringen, dachte er als der Elf sich gegen seinen Griff wehrte.

Er war sich bewusst wer er war: wenn es helfen würde den Elfen zu foltern, würde er es tun. Aber er wusste genug über Hauselfen, um zu wissen das es nichts bewirken würde. Sie waren auf magische Weise an eine Familie gebunden bis sie durch Erlass oder Tod befreit wurden. Der Dienst war absolut. Die Meister mussten den Hauselfen nicht befehlen ihre Geheimnisse zu wahren; es war so tief in seinem Sein verwurzelt das der Elf sich selbst dafür bestraft hatte dafür, das er eine Warnung ausgesprochen hatte. Mehr als eine Warnung würde er nicht geben können.

Der Elf keuchte. „Dobby muss gehen!" Er verschwand unter Severus Hand.

Diesmal laut fluchend ging Severus zu der Süd Terrasse. Er wusste wie es ablaufen würde und trotzdem war er angeekelt und sauer.

Er überlegte einen von Lucius Damaskus Vorhängen in Brand zu setzen, entschied sich aber das es ihn sich weder schlechter noch besser fühlen lassen würde.

Als er nach draussen zur Süd Terrasse ging, nahm er all seine Gefühle der Frustration, des Ärgers und der Angst und liess sie unter seinem Mantel der üblichen Verachtung verschwinden. Obwohl er sich selbst auf die ein oder andere weise als subtil bezeichnen würde, war er sich bewusst das er nur zwei Möglichkeiten hatte, um an Informationen zu kommen: sie einschüchtern, oder schnüffeln. Die erste Technik hatte versagt, also blieb nur die zweite über.

Natürlich jeder der versuchte Narcissa Malfoy einzuschüchtern hatte sie offensichtlich noch nie getroffen.

Das Gutshaus der Malfoy passte zu Narcissa noch weniger wie zu ihrem Sohn. Es war keine Überraschung sie unter einem Sonnenschirm auf ihrer Terrasse sitzend zu finden, Limonade trinkend aus einem Kristall Goblin an einem weiss gestrichenen Eisentisch. Der lange Saum ihres silbernen Kleides wehte in der Brise. Narcissa erinnerte ihn immer an ein Watteau.

„Severus meine Taube", sagte sie und blickte auf als sein Schatten über den Tisch fiel. Ihr Mund lächelte nicht, weil sie keine Falten riskieren wollte, aber ihre Augen verrieten das sie zufrieden war. „Es tut gut dich zu sehen- du siehst mehr und mehr aus wie Dracula. Wie schaffst du das nur?"

„Ich lebe in einem Kerker," sagte er. Auch die Stühle waren weiss lackiert und aus Eisen, aber jemand hatte einen Kissenzauber darauf gewirkt und sie waren überhaupt nicht ungemütlich.

Narcissa seufzte, ein sanfter, wehmütiger beinahe sehnsüchtiger Laut. „Wünschtest du nicht auch der Sommer wäre länger?" fragte sie und blickte sich in ihrem Garten um, den der Hauself ohne Zweifel für sie pflegte. Wenn Narcissa jemals Dreck unter ihren Fingernägeln hatte, muss es das letzte mal gewesen sein als sie und ihre Schwester sich noch Schleifen ins Haar gebunden haben.

„Ich wünschte er wäre unbegrenzt," sagte er, während er an die langen Tage und Nächte dachte, wenn die Schüler wieder zurück kommen. Seine Slytherins hatten die Angewohnheit zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit an seine Tür zu klopfen und ihm die unanständigsten Geschichten zu erzählen, welche meistens damit endeten das er vorschlug, dass sie sich über Verhütung und Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gegen Krankheiten schlau machten.

„Wenn es doch nur kein Internat wäre," meinte Narcissa. „Wenn Draco doch nur Abends nach Hause kommen könnte, dann würde das Haus sich nicht so jämmerlich leer anfühlen. Ich renoviere den leicht grünen Salon, nur um überhaupt etwas zu tun zu haben. Und Potentilla Parkinson hat viel zu viel Zeit, um zu pflegen und zu Hegen was sie unausstehlich macht, jetzt wo ihre letzte Tochter aus dem Haus ist."

„Ich bin geschockt das sie in irgendeiner Weise in das Leben dieses Mädchens verwickelt war," sagte Severus. Pansy Parkinson verlangte zu viel Aufmerksamkeit von jedem um etwas anderes zu vermuten. Sie hasste Lily´s Tochter besonders, weil sie ihr einen Teil davon entzog.

„Ich konnte es selbst kaum Glauben, aber was könnte sonst die Erklärung sein? Das erbärmliche, hässliche Mädchen ist zur selben Zeit wie Draco nach Hogwarts gekommen. Severus Darling, du wirst mich wissen lassen wenn Draco etwas schreckliches tut, wie zum Beispiel an zu fangen das schreckliche Ding zu mögen, oder? Junge Männer suchen sich immer die lächerlichsten und unpassendsten Mädchen aus…"

 _Es ist nicht Pansy Parkinson um die du dir sorgen machen musst_ , dachte Severus. Nein, wenn Dracos ständige Versuche Lily´s Tochter zu übertrumpfen und eingeschnappt zu sein wenn er es nicht schaffte, ein Hinweis waren, dann würde er Anfang des Jahres bald schrecklich verknallt sein. Wenn nicht sogar früher. Severus hoffte, das wenigstens das Mädchen einen besseren Geschmack hatte. Er mochte Draco sehr, aber es würde ihn mindestens fünfzehn Minuten kosten an einen Jungen zu denken der mehr von sich selbst eingenommen war…

Nein würde es doch nicht. „Du wirst nicht glauben wer der Nächste Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein wird."

„Ooh," sagte Narcissa, begeistert von seinem Tonfall. „Jemand schreckliches, oder?"

„Wenn ich es nicht schaffe ein Geschwür zu entwickeln, werde ich wahrscheinlich noch vor Ostern einen Mord begehen."

„Oh das sagt mir überhaupt nichts. Du willst mindestens zwölf Leute jede Viertelstunde töten. Wer ist es dieses Mal?"

„Ich glaube du warst es dir mir erzählte ihn in Baudelaire´s Salon gesehen zu haben, wie er sich die Haare hat machen lassen."

„Nein - nicht _Gilderoy Lockhart_?" keuchte Narcissa. Als Severus eine Grimasse zog, viel sie in schallendes Gelächter. „Er soll Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lehren? Er kann seine Wimpern locken aber Verteidigung? Was denkt sich der absurde alte Mann?"

„Es waren nur zwei Bewerbungen auf den Posten und einer davon war ich," sagte Severus mit einem spöttischem Grinsen das alle Schichten seines Ekels zeigten.

„Na wenn das so ist," sagte Narcissa. „Nein, Severus, er hat Angst das du die kleinen Biester folterst - oder das der Fluch dich befällt. Komm mein Lamm," meinte sie als er schnaubte. „Es gibt nicht einen einzigen Lehrer der diese Position mehr als ein Jahr halten konnte, nicht seit wir Schüler waren…und wenn du es wagst mich daran zu erinnern wieviele Jahre das sind, dann werde ich dir ein Auge mit meinem Sonnenschirm ausstechen. Es _muss_ verflucht sein."

„Gut es ist getan. Sie werden verdammt noch mal nichts lernen, außer wie man sich die Wimpern lockt."

„Er hat all diese Bücher geschrieben weisst du," sagte Narcissa nachdenklich. Sie lies ihren Sonnenschirm rotieren, so dass die Schatten auf ihren Armen wie ein Kaleidoskop tanzten. „Und der Großteil davon ist auf der Liste die diese schrecklichen McGonagall geschickt hat, um genau zu sein. Naja…das erklärt einiges."

„Ich bin mir sicher das er jedes Wort plagiiert hat," meinte Severus.

Ein klappern auf der Terrasse über ihm, lies ihn sich umsehen. Draco rannte in seinen Quidditch Klamotten raus, die den selben Schnitt und dieselbe Farbe hatten wie die Appleby Arrows, während er seinen Besen, den Lucius ihm gerade gekauft haben musste, mit sich trug; Alles war an seinem Platz und der Mahagoni Griff glänzte im Sonnenlicht. Kein zwölfjähriger Junge konnte etwas in so guter Kondition bewahren, das er mehr als einen Tag besaß.

„Mutter!" sagte er herrisch, als er die Stufen zu ihnen hinunter schritt. „Sieh dir den Besen an den Vater gerade für mich gekauft hat! Oh hallo, Professor," fügte er mit einer Nachlässigkeit hinzu die er seit einer Weile geübt haben muss; es war sehr gut. Anständig widerlich.

Narcissa gab dem Besen mehrere Komplimente, die selbst für Severus kritische Ohren klangen, als würde sie sie so meinen.

„Naja ich werde dann mal fliegen," sagte Draco und vergaß wegen seiner Freude sich wie der Nachkomme eines fürchterlichen Snobs zu benehmen. Er rannte die Steinstufen hinunter auf den glänzenden grünen Rasen und für einen Moment sah er wie ein ganz normaler zwölfjähriger Junge aus, nicht wie ein Kind das am Rande eines großen Schattens lebte…der vielleicht bald von seinem eigenen Vater geworfen wurde.

Severus beobachtete Narcissas Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ihren Sohn beobachtete. Es war ein weicher aber auch harte Ausdruck, Stolz gemischt mit Demut.

„Er ist glücklich in Hogwarts," erzählte er ihr.

„Ja." Ihre Augen leuchteten, aber er war sich sicher sollte er versuchen die Jahre zu zählen als Narcissa das letzte mal geweint hatte, würde sie ihm sein anderes Auge mit dem Sonnenschirm ausstechen. „Er hatte ein wunderbares erstes Jahr. Obwohl er sehr verstimmt war wegen der Sache mit dem Hauspokal am Ende des Jahres…"

 _Das_. Severus hatte sich für sechsundzwanzig Tage geweigert mit Dumbledore zu reden. Sein Haus so vor allen anderen zu erniedrigen… Severus hatte über Dumbledores Haus Bevorzugung gewusst, aber dieser Auftritt war offensichtlicher gewesen, als alles wofür er von allen (meist Minerva) bezichtigt wurde.

„Es war zu erwarten," sagte Narcissa, ihre Lippen kräuselten sich, „von einer Schule die von Gryffindors geleitet wird."

„Eine Menge Grausamkeiten sind von diesem Quartier zu erwarten," schnarrte Lucius familiäre Stimme, so stink vornehm, das es Severus Zähne schmerzen lies wenn er ihm zuhörte.

„…Aber was ist es dieses Mal?" fragte er, als er neben dem Tisch zum stehen kam und an seiner geraden aristokratischen Nase entlang zu ihnen hinunter sah. Severus fühlte wie alte Gewohnheiten sich einschalteten, wie Lichter in einem Muggle Haus: verrate keinen neuen Gesichtsausdruck, achte auf die kleinen Anzeigen einer Lüge, oder Angst.

Lucius sah aus wie jemanden der etwas erzählen wollte, aber erst auf den richtigen Moment wartete.

„Lucius Schatz," begrüßte Narcissa ihn. „Oh Severus und ich erinnerten uns nur an diese kriminelle Angelegenheit mit dem Hauspokal."

„Ah." Wenn auch weniger weibliche hatte sein spöttisches Grinsen die gleiche Präzision wie das seiner Frau. „Natürlich. Draco hat und geschrieben und wir haben…"

„Muuutter!" Dracos Stimme kreiste über ihnen. „Hyyyyyaaaah!"

„Sensationeller Flug mein Schatz," rief Narcissa ihm hinterher, aber er war bereits nur noch ein kleiner Punkt in der Ferne. „Noch ein Besen, Lucius?"

„Ich habe welche für das ganze Slytherin Quidditch Team besorgt, ich musste ihm auch einen kaufen." sagte Lucius gereizt.

„Das ganze Team? Wofür in Merlins Königreich nochmal?"

„Um Draco seinen Weg zu erkaufen natürlich," sagte Lucius als wäre es offensichtlich, aber er war trotz allem stolz auf sich. „Was denkst du Severus?"

Severus wäre schrecklich enttäuscht wenn das alles war worüber Lucius mit ihm hatte reden wollen. „Welche Position?"

„Sucher," meinte Lucius mit einer subtilen Grimasse, die Severus auf Dracos Besessenheit zu dem Mädchen schliessen lies.

„Ich dachte Draco bevorzugt Jäger," sagte Narcissa, was Severus verriet das sie die Stellen von Dracos Brief die mit Quidditch zu tun hatten, übersprungen hatte.

„Alles was ich weiss ist das Sucher war was er wollte," sagte Lucius. „Es könnte schon Morgen Treiber sein bei allem was ich weiss."

„Whoohoo - hooo- oooh!" kommentierte Draco als er über ihre Köpfe hinweg schoss.

„Sieben Nimbus 2001s" erzählte Lucius Severus verschmitzt. Er musste gute Laune haben um das Bestechungsspiel bis zum Ende zu spielen.

„Was ihnen natürlich einen Vorteil gegenüber dem ganzen Gryffindor Team gibt," sagte Severus gerade heraus, „dessen bester Besen ein Nimbus 2000 ist." Und der des Mädchens.

„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Slytherins Fähigkeiten diese Schlammblüter und Holzköpfe von Gryffindor zu übertrumpfen," sagte Lucius aalglatt. „Aber es schadet nicht auf einmal sicher zu gehen oder?"

„Auf keinen fall," meinte Narcissa herzlich, während Severus seine Hand zwang die Fäuste zu öffnen. Seine Haut tat weh wo seine Nägel in die Haut gestochen hatten. „Draco wird so glücklich sein im Team zu sein, Severus, er hat letztes Jahr gar nicht mehr aufgehört davon zu reden." Also hatte sie doch etwas davon gelesen.

„Ich lasse es den Kapitän wissen," sagte Severus. Seine Stimme klang genauso normal und subtil selbstgefällig wie Lucius´, wie er zufrieden feststellte. Natürlich war das nur ein kleiner Test seiner Fähigkeiten, zu täuschen und zu verbergen, aber für einen Moment war es auf natürliche Weise zu ihm zurück gekehrt wie Atmen. Und er _war_ als Spion hier.

Er hatte gedacht er würde es bereuen, obwohl er keinerlei Spur dieses Gefühls finden konnte. Diese Leute waren seit Jahren mit ihm befreundet. Draco hatte sich häufiger auf ihn übergeben als er zählen konnte (immer wenn ihn jemand aus dem Augenwinkel angesehen hatte).

Aber er erinnerte sich an die Haut des Mädchens als er sie von Quirell weggezogen hatte: so kalt wie Marmor und heiss wie Trockeneis, grau mit etwas grün und nur das weisse ihrer Augen sichtbar. Wenn Lucius etwas in Hogwarts plante das sie gefährdete, dann hatte er eine Linie überschritten.

Er würde Lily nicht noch einmal enttäuschen.

„Dobby," sagte Lucius kalt.

Mit einem knistern erschien der Hauself auf der Terrasse und sah genauso miserabel aus wie zuvor. Seine Verbeugung sah dieses mal aus wie ein Versuch sich selbst zu einem Knoten zu wickeln.

Währen Lucius seinen Elfen beschimpfte ihm Wein zu bringen murmelte Narcissa, „Oh nein. Draco hat den Formschnitt geköpft."

Ein paar Momente später, trappelte Draco zum Tisch während er seinen Besen hinter sich her schleifte. Sein weissblondes Haar stand zu allen Seiten wie ein Heuballen mit abgebrochenen Ästen und Blättern.

„Der Besen ist brillant." erklärte er, während er sich in einen Stuhl neben dem seiner Mutter warf. Die begann ihm die Äste und Blätter aus dem Haar zu nehmen. Sie hätte einen Zauber benutzen können aber das tat sie nicht.

„Ich werde diese Gryffindors im Staub zurück lassen," meinte er begeistert. „Werd ich nicht, Sir?" Letzteres war an Severus gerichtet. Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten sprach er weiter, „Selbst _Potter_ wird nicht mit mir mithalten können."

„Das Potter Mädchen spielt Quidditch?" fragte Narcissa und wenn sie keine beleidigenden Beiworts benutzte lag das nur daran das sie in ihren Tonfall integriert waren.

„Mutter," sagte Draco verletzt, „das hab ich dir schon eine Billionen Mal gesagt."

„Spricht man so mit seiner Mutter?" fragte Lucius kalt und Draco wurde rot.

„Es tut mir leid Mutter," sagte er steif und förmlich. Er war erst erleichtert als sein Vater ihm zustimmend zunickte.

Der Hauself erschien mit einem krachen, während er eine Karaffe trug die so zart war, das der Wein dunkel rot durch das Behältnis schien.

„Es tut mir furchtbar leid mein Schatz," sagte Narcissa zu ihrem Sohn, während sie sein Haar glatt strich. „Es muss mir entfallen sein. Ich sehe es nicht als gerade Damenhaft. Aber selbst als ich zur Schule ging spielten einige Gryffindor Mädchen im Team…." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihre genauen Gedanken gegenüber dieser Mädchen und ihre tiefe Zufriedenheit nicht dazu gehört zu haben.

Aber das Mädchen flog als wäre es in ihrem Blut, mit einer Geschwindigkeit und Gespür das Minerva sich an Severus Arm geklammert hatte und Flitwick quietschte _Gnädige Rowena! Meine Güte!_ Severus hatte zu gesehen wie sie wie ein Stein Richtung Boden gefallen war, sein eigener Magen war ihm in die Kehle gerutscht und er hatte nicht verstehen können wie sie sich abfangen wollte - und dann hatte sie leicht das Gras berührt und den Schnatz in ihre Hände gespuckt. Er erinnerte sich an Dumbledores begeistertes Lachen und den Ton reines verzücken. Das strahlende Gesicht des Mädchens als sie den Schnatz hochhielt und das ganze Stadium jubelte, tat Severus weh in dem Wissen das seine Entscheidungen Lily´s Chance darauf das mit zu erleben ruiniert hatte. Er hatte es später ihrem Foto erzählt. Er fühlte sich dabei rührselig und dämlich aber das Foto hatte ihm zugelächelt.

Es lächelte immer wenn er über das Mädchen redete. Es war kein Lächeln für ihn, das wusste er. Es war ein Lächeln für ihre Tochter, das Spiegelbild von Narcissa wenn sie ihren Sohn ansah.

Severus schaute zu Lucius, der Draco zuhörte wie er über Quidditch sprach, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der nur als gelangweilt nachgeben, bezeichnet werden konnte. Von all den schrecklichen Sachen die Severus über diesen Mann wusste, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen das er etwas tun würde das seinem Sohn schaden zufügen könnte.

„Ich erwarte das du mich dieses Jahr stolz machst Draco," sagte Lucius als das gerede über Quidditch zuneige ging. „Ich akzeptiere nicht das deine Noten wieder von einem Mädchen übertrumpft werden die keine Zauberfamilie oder dergleichen besitzt."

Dracos Wangen loderten rot auf, während Narcissa Lucius einen kalten Blick zuwarf; den er nicht bemerkte weil er damit beschäftigt war seinen Wein zu testen.

„Jawohl, Sir," sagte Draco immer noch rot. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck dunkler und Severus wurde daran erinnert das er erwachsen wurde. Viele Dinge kamen mit dem Erwachsen sein. „Ich hätte wenigstens den Hauspokal bekommen wenn dieses miese alte Wasserhuhn von einem Schulleiter ihn uns nicht gestohlen hätte um ihn Potter und Weasly und dem Schlammblut Granger zu geben."

Severus fragte sich ob er Draco davon überzeugen konnte das, wenn er Punkte für das Wort abziehen würde, er das tat weil es einen Mangel an Slytherin Scharfsinn zeigte.

„Wir haben sie heute in der Winkelgasse getroffen," fuhr Draco fort, seine blassen Augen schimmerten. „die ganzen dummen Weasly´s und Potter bedeckt mit Ruß, keine Ahnung was sie …"

Der Hauself lies die Karaffe fallen. Bevor das Echo das brechenden Porzellans verschallt war, hatte Lucius Dobby bereits seinen Gehstock über den Kopf gezogen.

„Idiotischer Elf!" schnaubte er, während er Dobby schlug. „Das war die 47! Es sind nur noch fünf Flaschen davon im Keller über!"

„Es tut Dobby leid Meister!" quietschte der Elf. „Dobby wird es nicht noch einmal tun!"

„Es ist kein Wunder das er nichts richtig machen kann, wenn du ihn immer auf den Kopf schlägst," observierte Severus. „Sein Gehirn muss verdummt sein vom vielen hin und her schlagen in seinem Schädel."

„Er war schon immer nutzlos," meinte Lucius angewidert. „Das war besser nicht der Rest des Weines den du fallen gelassen hast," sagte er zu Dobby mit einem bedrohlichen knurren. „Hol den Rest! Und wenn er ruiniert ist…" Er lies die Drohung unausgesprochen in der Luft hängen.

„Danke Meister Malfoy Sir, Danke," Dobby keuchte und verschwand.

„Der Hauself ist so dumm," sagte Draco. „Er kann nichts richtig machen."

„Es ist die Persönlichkeit," sagte Narcissa. „Meine Tante Walburga hatte eine entzückende Kreatur - furchtbar hässlich natürlich aber so ergeben. Ich frage mich was mit ihm passiert ist? Ich frage mich manchmal ob Regulus Tod ihn nicht davon getrieben hat…"

Sowohl Lucius als auch Draco waren sichtlich nicht interessiert an dem Tod von Menschen die sie nie gemocht hatten und letzterer nie kennen gelernt hatte. Also lies sie es dabei und schaute nur kurz in Severus Richtung. Er neigte seinen Kopf knapp um es anzuerkennen. Walburga Black sagte ihm nichts, aber er kannte Regulus. Sie wussten noch immer nicht was mit ihm passiert war. Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn getötet hätte, hätte sie es gehört; Der Dunkle Lord hatte nie über seine Tötungen geschwiegen. Severus hatte immer vermutet das Regulus Mörder Sirius Black war, weshalb es für ihn keine Überraschung war als er - nach seinem eigenen Bruder -

Der Hauself kehrte zurück, Gott sei dank. Er wünschte beinahe er würde nochmal etwas dummes tun; das verprügeln würde ihn davon ablenken seine Gedanken …

„Oh!" sagte Draco hüpfend. „Und dieser Zuhälter Gilderoy Lockhart wird unser Verteidigungslehrer! Was für ein Müll. Er wird uns wahrscheinlich beibringen wie wir unsere Haare locken. Obwohl Granger das nicht nötig hat," sagte er kichernd.

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste," sagte Lucius sanft. „Wenn der alte Muggle liebende Dumbledore wirklich wünschte diesen Kindern Verteidigung gegen die Dunkelheit beizubringen, dann versagt er auf ganzer Länge. Nun ja." Sein spöttisches Grinsen wurde zu einem Lächeln aber nicht zu einem das weniger unangenehm war. „Nach diesem Jahr wird er es seine Fahrlässigkeit vielleicht bereuen."

Severus Aufmerksamkeit schärfte sich zu einem Messer, kalt und hart. Nagelte sich an das Elend des Hauselfen, der subtile Triumph in Lucius Gesicht und das flackern von Argwohn in Narcissas blassen Augen.

„Warum?" fragte Draco aufgeregt. „Was ist so besonders an diesem Jahr?"

„Nun Draco," meinte Lucius zu ihm. Seine grauen Augen leuchteten. „Die Guten Dinge kommen zu denen die warten."


	4. Ein wenig Ärger

**Disclaimer: Diese Story wurde von laventadorn geschrieben! Das einzige was ich gemacht habe ist es ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.**

„Das war ein Albtraum," meinte Harriet düster, während sie versuchte ihren Koffer über den rutschigen Boden zu ziehen ohne zu viel Gewicht auf ihr linkes Bein zu stützen.

„Bei unserem Glück," sagte Ron, „mussten wir natürlich den Baum treffen der _zurück_ schlägt."

Ihr Glück war heute wirklich miserabel gewesen. Erst wurden sie von der Barriere auf Gleis 9 3/4 ausgesperrt, was das schlimmste war was sie sich vorstellen konnten; besonders für Harriet, die schon mehrere Male aus einem Albtraum aufgeschreckt war indem sie wieder bei den Dursley´s war, mit Gittern vor den Fenstern und Riegeln vor der Tür. Es hatte immer etwas Zeit gebraucht bevor sie wieder einschlafen konnte, während sie den schmalen Streifen von Sternenlicht beobachtete der durch Ginnys Fenster schien.

Aber dann hatte sich der brillante Ron an das Auto seiner Eltern erinnert. Sie hatten es aus London heraus geflogen und waren dem Zug Richtung Hogwarts gefolgt; aber dann, als sie in Hogwarts ankamen, viel der Motor aus und sie waren in den Baum geflogen der sie beinahe erschlagen hätte.

„Und mein verdammter Zauberstab," stöhnte Ron, während er versuchte einen verstörten Krätze in seine Hosentasche zu stecken. „Wie soll ich mit einem gebrochenen Zauberstab zaubern?"

„Ich bin mir sicher das sie ihn reparieren können?" meinte Harriet.

„Das tun sie besser," sagte Ron grimmig, „oder meine Mutter wird mir meine Haut wieder annähen nachdem sie damit fertig war mich zu häuten dafür das ich das Auto verloren hab, nur damit sie sie dann wieder abziehen kann."

„Jemand wird doch sicher in der Lage sein das Auto zu finden?" winselte Harriet bei der Vorstellung. „Ich mein wie weit kann es schon kommen?"

„Das will ich gar nicht herausfinden. Hier lass und anhalten bevor meine Beine abbrechen, sie fühlen sich an als wären sie schon auf halbem Wege das zu tun."

Sie liessen ihre Koffer am Ende der Vordertreppe fallen. Die Fenster an den Türmen schienen golden weit über ihren Köpfen; und die Sterne funkelten am Nachthimmel. Ein paar Wolken striffen die höchsten Türme und das Mondlicht glitzerte auf dem schwarzen Wasser des See unter ihnen.

Professor Sinistra hatte ihnen erzählt das die Sterne die Menschen an ihre eigene Bedeutungslosigkeit erinnerten, aber für Harriet war es Hogwarts, wenn auch nur auf gute Weise. Es war einfach daran zu glauben das Hogwarts schon immer da war und immer da sein würde; das es jeden überstehen würde und das trotzdem immer jemand neues dahin nach Hause kommen würde.

Als sie ihre Hand an die Schlosswand lehnte, war sie überrascht das sie sich leicht warm anfühlte, als würden sich die Steine noch an die Abendsonne erinnern. Sie dachte an die Tische in der großen Halle gefüllt mit Essen; an ihr Himmelbett in Rot und Gold im Gryffindor Turm; an den Weg den sie Hermine und Ron gefunden hatten der überwuchert war mit Veilchen und an den permanenten Geruch von Hund und Pfeifenrauch in Hagrids Hütte.

 _Ich bin Zuhause_ , dachte sie.

Für einen Moment hätte sie schwören können das das Schloss Wärme unter ihrer Hand aufflammen lies. Es war sicher nur ihre Einbildung, aber trotzdem lächelte sie.

Aber dann bewegte sich etwas in der Dunkelheit das ihr Lächeln und ihr Blut zu Eis gefrieren lies.

„Hey die Zuortnungszeremonie fängt an!" sagte Ron der auf seinem Koffer stand, um durch die Fenster im Erdgeschoss blicken zu können. „Da ist Ginny! Harry sieh dir das an….Harry?"

Aber Harriet konnte nicht antworten oder zu dem Fenster gehen. Sie war im blanken Terror erstarrt, denn aus den Schatten schälte sich, das Gesicht bleich wie Knochen und seine Zähne wütend gebleckt, Professor Snape.

—

„Habt ihr auch nur die leiseste Ahnung was ihr GETAN HABT?"

Die erste hälfte des Satzes hatte Harriet gestaunt (auf Angst erfüllte Weise) wie Snape jemand dazu bringen konnte zurück zu zucken nur indem er flüsterte; aber die zweite Hälfte wurde seine Stimme lauter bis zu einem schreien und sie schreckte zurück. Sie hatte Snape noch nie schreien hören.

„Eh..Ehrlich, Professor," stotterte Ron, „der Baum hat uns mehr Schaden zugefügt als wir…"

„ _Ruhe_ , Weasley," spuckte Snape aus. Harriet trat auf Ron´s Fuß, weil Snape aussah als wäre er nur noch ein paar Sekunden davon entfernt sie direkt hier in seinem Büro zu ermorden. „Ihr könnt gar nicht den Umfang dessen was ihr getan habt verstehen, oder? Ihr seit mehr als kriminell dumm." Das Gift in seiner Stimme lies Ron zurück zucken.

„WirkamennichtdurchdieBarriere," brabbelte Harriet, „sieisteinfachzufestemSteingeworden…"

„Oh?" zischte Snape mit einer Stimme die kalt war vor Wut. „Und ihr dachtet das würde es rechtfertigen das Auto der Weasley zu stehlen und ohne ein Wort zu irgendjemandem zu verschwinden? Ist es dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, du dummes Mädchen, das nach den Ereignissen im Mai dein Leben in Gefahr sein könnte?"

„Ich…" Harriet wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Snapes höhnisches Grinsen hätte Farbe von der Wand abziehen können.

„Oder," sprach er weiter und warf eine Zeitung auf den Tisch, auf dem eine schwarz weiss Darstellung vom Auto der Weasleys über die Vorderseite flog, „das ein zwölfjähriger kaum der beste Fahrer ist, das einem Muggle Auto, das verzaubert wurde um zu fliegen, kaum zu trauen ist und das ihr beide einen Unfall haben und euch hättet umbringen können? Habt ihr IRGENDEINE VORSTELLUNG.."

Er hielt inne und atmete hörbar durch seine schiefen, gelben Zähne, die wie bei einem Hund gefletscht waren.

„Ihr beide," zischte er, „werdet hier warten. Genau hier, an diesem Punkt. Wenn einer von euch sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegt, werdet ihr euch wünschen ich wäre nie geboren worden."

Dann fegte er, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend, aus dem Raum.

Obwohl er verschwunden war trauten Harriet und Ron nicht, sich anzusehen. Harriet war sich sicher das Snape eine Kopfbewegung als bewegen an sich ansah.

„Wenn wir hier sterben sollten," sagte Ron plötzlich. Er sprach als würde er versuchen seine Lippen und Zähne kaum zu bewegen, „wollte ich dich nur wissen lassen, das es schön war dich als Kumpel gehabt zu haben."

„Obwohl ich ein Mädchen bin?" fragte Harriet. Sie hielt sich vom Lächeln ab, falls Snape das auch als Bewegung zählen würde.

„Nach fünf Brüdern, hab ich nichts gegen Mädchen," meinte Ron.

—

Es war schlimm als Professor McGonagall kam: sie war offensichtlich wütender auf sie als sie je gewesen war, wütender als sie gewesen war, als sie Harriet und Hermine letztes Jahr beim draussen rum laufen erwischt hatte, als sie Norbert losgeworden waren. Aber ihre Wut war nicht so schlimm wie die von Snape. Er warf ihnen, im Schatten stehend, mit seinen schwarzen Augen mordlustige Blicke zu.

Dann tauchte Professor Dumbledore auf und es war noch schlimmer.

Er hörte ihnen stillschweigend zu. Als sie fertig waren, sagte er für einen Augenblick nichts und die Stille war das schlimmste von allen.

„Wir holen unsere Sachen," meinte Ron mit dumpfer Stimme.

„Wovon redest du, Weasley?" zischte Professor McGonagall, als hätte sie genug davon das sie sich dumm stellten.

„Naja sie werden uns der Schule verweisen oder etwa nicht?" fragte Ron.

Es gab eine kleine Pause, aber als keiner zustimme, wagte Harriet es aufzublicken.

„Nicht heute Mr. Weasley." sagte Dumbledore, aber er war noch immer ernst. „Aber ich muss euch den Ernst von dem was ihr getan habt einprägen. Und ich muss euch warnen das, solltet ihr etwas in der Art wiederholen, ich keine andere Wahl habe als euch der Schule zu verweisen."

Aus einer Ecke kam ein leiser Laut von Snape als würde er wünschen dieser Augenblick würde jetzt gleich kommen.

„Professor McGonagall wird über eure Strafe entscheiden," erzählte Dumbledore ihnen und schaute zu ihr. „Ich muss zu dem Fest zurück Minerva. Ich muss ein paar Ankündigungen machen. Komm Severus, da ist eine unglaublich lecker aussehende Vanillesosse die ich probieren möchte."

Snape warf Harriet und Ron einen letzten Blick des Ekels zu, bevor er mit Dumbledore verschwand. Harriet, die sich fühlte als hätte jemand ihre Haut mit Schmirgelpapier bearbeitet, war froh das er weg war.

Sie hatte Recht gehabt: auf der empfangenden Seite von Snapes Wut zu sein, war schrecklich.

—

Jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wollte ihnen für die ultimative coolness gratulieren, das sie ein Auto in die Peitschende Weide geflogen hatten…alle außer Percy, dessen Hornbrillengläser gefährlich aufgeblitzt hatten, als sie durch das Gemälde gestolperter waren. Und Hermine, die überhaupt nicht da war. Als Harriet sich endlich losreissen konnte (Lavender und Parvati meinten, „Du bist berühmt, warum konntest du nicht mit jemandem viel cooler und besser aussehender als Ron Weasley hinein fliegen?") und die Treppe nach oben flüchtete, fand sie Hermine in ihrem Nachthemd, die _Abstecher mit Vampiren_ las.

Für einen Bruchteil war Harriet so froh sie zu sehen, das sie hätte weinen können. Aber dann sah Hermine auf, ihr finsterer Blick genau wie Percys und Harriet hätte beinah laut aufgestöhnt.

„Bitte," meinte sie, „Snape hat schon versucht mir die Haut runter zu schmirgeln, und ich wusste nicht das McGonagalls Mund _so_ dünn werden kann. Professor Dumbledore war sogar noch schlimmer und es wäre alles nicht passiert wenn ich an Hedwig gedachte hätte, ich _weiss_ , aber wir kamen nicht durch die Barriere!"

Es kam heraus wie ein einziges langes Wort. Als sie fertig war stand Harriet schwer atmend da, Hermines Augen waren auf das Buch zwischen ihren Beinen fixiert.

Dann sagte sie, „Du hättest von der Schule verwiesen werden können."

„Ich weiss…"

Sie schlug das Buch zu. „Du hättest _sterben_ können!"

„Ich _weiss_ …"

„Muggles haben euch gesehen!"

„Ich WEISS," sagte Harriet und zog an ihren eigenen Haaren. „Sieh mal, Snape hat mir das schon entgegen geschrien und ich meine richtiges schreien, mit flüstern und finsteren Blicken und wir hätten nie….wir hätten es nie getan wenn wir nicht gedacht hätten! Ich mein…" sie schob ihre Brille nach oben um sich über die Augen zu reiben. „Ich wollte niemanden erschrecken wirklich. Das wollte ich nie."

Hermine stand auf, ihr Lippen genauso zusammen gepresst wie McGonagalls. Dann sagte sie, „Was meinst du damit ihr konntet nicht durch die Barriere?"

Harriet erzählte ihr das der Eingang zur Plattform keine Illusion sondern eine echte Steinwand gewesen war. Muggles hatten sie angestarrt und dann hatte die Uhr nach elf geschlagen und der Zug war weg…

Als könnte sie nicht anders, meinte Hermine, „Ihr hättet einfach warten können bis die Weasleys zurück gekommen wären…"

„Her _mine_!"

„Was, ich kann einfach nicht verstehen wie ihr auf die Idee gekommen seit das Auto zur Schule zu fliegen aber nicht auf eine der offensichtlicheren Lösungen!" sagte Hermine, als könnte sie es wirklich nicht verstehen und als würde es sie verrückt machen.

„Ich weiss es auch nicht," meinte Harriet ausgelaugt und lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen. „Es scheint mir jetzt alles so offensichtlich. Und wir haben so viel Ärger…"

Hermine wurde weiss wie ihr Nachthemd. „Ihr seit nicht der Schule verwiesen!"

„Neinnein," versicherte Harriet ihr und wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen. „Aber wir müssen Nachsitzen und Dumbledore meinte wenn wir noch mehr Regeln brechen würden wir. Der Schule verwiesen meine ich. Und er schreibt unseren Familien….nicht das es die Dursley´s interessieren wird, sie werden es nur als unglücklichen Fehlschlag zählen, das die Weide mich nicht zerquetscht hat."

„Nun ja," meinte Hermine finster, „es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können. Und deine Familie ist schrecklich," fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich weiss," seufzte Harriet und liess sich, mit dem Gesicht voran, in ihre Daunendecke fallen.

—

Dumbledore zwang ihn Tee in dem ein Friedenstrank war, zu trinken. Severus wusste das er da drinnen war, anhand dessen wie der Dampf seitwärts über seine Tasse driftete, aber er trank ihn trotzdem, weil er sonst wahrscheinlich Ron Weasley in seinem Bett ermorden würden.

Der Friedenstrank lies ihn ausserdem ganze 6 Stunden in der Nacht schlafen, und somit erschien er am nächsten Tag nur mit (für ihn) leichter Wut, in der großen Halle zum Frühstück.

Die Halle war bereit gefüllt mit den rauen Stimmen dieser Dämonen in Menschlicher Form, die sich Studenten nannten. Dumbledore hatte ihm einen Platz neben sich frei gehalten, bestimmt um ihn daran zu erinnern das, sollte er den Weasley Jungen vergiften, das Dumbledore in eine peinliche Lage bringen würde.

Severus suchte den Gryffindor Tisch ab. Als er das Mädchen sah, zog sich etwas in der Region seines Herzens zusammen. Aber er hatte kein Herz mehr. Es war entfernt und mit einer Stahlfalle ersetzt worden.

Sie sah viel gesünder aus als sie es Anfang August getan hatte, Dank Molly Weasley, welche auch ihre Haare gestutzt hatte, aber nicht in der Lage gewesen war ihre Ähnlichkeit zu einem Igel zu verringern. Granger saß auf der einen Seite von ihr, das Weasley Mädchen, welche sie verehrend ansah, auf der anderen. Granger hatte ihre Nase in einem Buch und selbst über die halbe Halle hinweg versprühte sie kalten Missfallen. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stopfte sich Ronald Weasley Räucherheringe in seinen Mund, der widerliche Schwachkopf.

Wo er gerade von widerlichen Schwachköpfen sprach…

„Lockhart ist gar nicht hier," stelle er fest und stach auf einen Räucherhering ein.

„Richtet bestimmt seine Haare," sagte Minerva scharf.

„Ich wünschte meine würden auch nur halb so gut aussehen," sagte Sprout, die sich um Severus herum lehnte um an das Toast und die Tomaten zu kommen. Sie roch als hätte sie sich den ganzen Morgen im Dreck gewühlt; typisch Sprout.

„Würde es wenn du Godric weiss wie viele Galleonen für Haar Tränke ausgeben würdest und mehrere Stunden um sie aufzutragen," entgegnete McGonagall. „Du hast bessere Dinge um die du dich Sorgen musst."

Severus bewunderte beinah wie keiner von beiden bei diesem Gespräch auch nur ein einziges Mal auf seine eigenen Haare schaute.

„Definitiv bessere Sachen die ich machen muss…" stimme Sprout zu und häufte Marmelade auf ihre Tomaten trotz jeglichen gastronomischen Anstands. „Bin schon den ganzen Morgen dabei die Weide anzuschlagen nachdem deine lieben Gryffindors Albus, gesegnet sein ihre erbärmlichen Herzen, das verdammte Auto hinein geflogen haben…"

„Da wir gerade davon sprechen," murmelte Dumbledore. „Ich glaube wir werden Zeugen des Abschlusses von letzter Nacht…"

Severus wandte sich wieder dem Gryffindor Tisch zu als eine Suppenschüssel explodierte, von dem Kamikaze Flug einer Eule und eine Wurst Longbottom genau zwischen den Augen traf. Weasley zog einen roten Umschlag aus der Milchkanne und stiess das Ding eine Armeslänge von sich weg als würde er gerade realisieren das er einen Skorpion in seinen Händen hielt. Die Augen des Weasley Mädchen waren darauf fixiert, groß und angsterfüllt; Longbottom sah entsetzt und mitfühlend aus; Granger und das Mädchen perplex. Severus wünschte das er mehr als nur den Hinterkopf des Weasley Jungens sehen könnte. Seine Reaktion wäre es wert auf sein Gesicht starren zu müssen.

Eine Sekunde später explodierte Molly Weasleys verstärkte Stimme bis zu der gewölbten Decke, lies die Fenster klappern und Köpfe sich umdrehen.

„….DAS AUTO STEHLEN, ICH WÄRE NICHT ÜBERRASCHT GEWESEN WENN SIE DICH DER SCHULE VERWIESEN HÄTTEN, WARTE NUR BIS ICH DICH IN MEINE FINGER BEKOMME…"

„Ach wie ich es manchmal vermisse jung zu sein," meinte Flitwick als Molly Weasleys Heuler fortfuhr ihren Sohn zu schelten.

„Jetzt?" fragte Minerva die versuchte ihr Lächeln in ihrem Tee zu verstecken.

„Ich erinnre mich natürlich an die Heuler," sagte Flitwick stolz, „aber ich erinnre mich an die Dinge für die ich die Heuler verdient habe mit wesentlich deutlicher Klarheit."

„Da hast du wohl recht," meinte Sprout glucksend. „Ihr hättet den meiner Mutter hören sollen genau bevor UTZ, Gott möge ihrer Seele gedenken. War beinahe eine Schande das Heuler es alles auf einmal rauslassen, der hätte in ein Museum gehört. Naja ich bin weg." Sie stopfte sich den Rest ihres Toasts in den Mund. „Hab den Zweitklässlern eingetopfte Alraunen mitgebracht, gesegnet seien sie. Ich würde für keine Gallone der Welt den Ausdruck auf deren Gesichtern verpassen."

Severus war froh das sie weg war. Morgen Menschen waren unerträglich. Minerva war die einzige die er beim Frühstück tolerieren konnte; Sprout war so sonnig wie Dumbledore.

„Ich will Misses Potters Nachsitzstunde," sagte er zu Minerva über Dumbledore hinweg, der sein Toast sehr vornehm aß, um zu verhindern das Brombeermarmelade in seinem Bart landete.

Minerva gab einen Laut von sich der wie _armes Mädchen_ klang. „Nicht auch die von Weasley?"

„Ich hatte darauf gehofft," sagte sie stillschweigend.

Die plötzliche Stille die wie Baumwolle auf Severus Ohren drückte, sagte aus das Molly Weasleys Brief aufgehört hatte zu schreien. Eine kleine Wolke Rauch stieg den Tisch direkt vor Ronald Weasley empor, der unter die Bank gerutscht war und das Mädchen sah sowohl beschämt als auch miserabel aus.

Er war überrascht das das war er fühlte, als er zu ihr hinsah, beinahe so etwas wie Mitgefühl war.

—

„Alraunen sind faszinierend oder?" sagte Hermine als sie über den Rasen gingen, weg von der stickigen Hitze des Gewächshauses und Richtung Schloss. Der Geruch von parfümierter Erde folgte ihnen.

„Obwohl ich es gemein finde sie klein zu schneiden nachdem sie groß geworden sind.." erzählte sie weiter.

„Ich nicht," meinte Ron mit Gefühl. „Außer es ist gemein von uns sie nicht früher klein zu schneiden. Ich frage mich ob so Slytherins als Babys aussehen?"

„Ich mag es auch nicht wirklich," meinte Harriet, die sich erinnerte wie die Alraune sich gewehrt und geschrien hatte, ungehört durch die magischen Ohrenschützer. „Es scheint nicht fair zu sein jemanden erst groß werden zu lassen nur weil du ihn wachsen lassen musst bevor du….du weisst schon…"

„Es sind nur Pflanzen," sagte Ron.

Harriet ignorierte das. „Es ist wie das Buch mit dem Schwein und der Spinne."

„Welches Buch mit einem Schwein und einer Spinne?"

„Charlottes Netz," sagte Hermine automatisch.

„Genau." Nickte Harriet. Ron erklärte sie, „Da ist dieses Schwein namens Wilbur welches sterben soll, nur das Mädchen Fern denkt das es grausam ist. Also überredet sie ihren Vater der Farmer ist, es nicht zu töten. Er sagt okay aber eigentlich wartet er nur darauf das Wilbur groß genug ist um ihn zu schlachten…"

„Naja das passiert nun mal mit Schweinen oder?" meinte Ron als der Schatten der Eingangshalle über sie fiel. „Wir brauchen Speck."

„Für dich ist es vielleicht nichts…" fing Hermine an.

„Nur da ist diese Spinne im Stall," Harriet erhob ihre Stimme um deren Gezanke zu übertönen, „namens Charlotte und sie will ebenfalls nicht das Wilbur stirbt, also schreibt sie Dinge in ihr Netz damit die Menschen denken das Wilbur ein unglaubliches Schwein ist und sie ihn nicht töten."

„Klingt etwas bekloppt," meinte Ron der sich gegenüber von Harriet und Hermine an den Gryffindor Tisch setzte, auf dem Teller mit Essen anfingen zu erscheinen.

„Ist es nicht," sagte Hermine ärgerlich. „Es ist eine schöne und berührende Geschichte. Charlotte rettet Wilburs Leben."

„Aber dann stirbt sie," fuhr Harriet fort, ohne nach den gebackenen Kartoffeln zu greifen die neben ihr erschienen waren. „Ich hasse den Teil."

„Es ist sehr traurig," sagte Hermine. „Aber darum geht es in dem ganzen Buch, weisst du…Tod und warum er normal ist, obwohl wir es nicht wollen."

„Weisst du was ich nicht will?" fragte Ron. „Doppelte Zaubertrankstunde mit den Slytherins."

Er dachte wahrscheinlich an Draco Malfoy. Harriet dachte an Pansy Parkinson und sie wettete darauf das Hermine an das gleiche dachte. Alle verzogen das Gesicht.

„Ich mein es ist schlimm genug das wir zwei Stunden mit Snape leiden müssen," sagte Ron. „Aber mit den Slytherin noch dazu? Warum nicht mit den Ravenclaws oder den Hufflepuffs?"

„Wirklich, Ron," meinte Hermine als sie sich gebutterten Spargel auftat. „Nach dem Troll, der Teufelsschlinge und dem riesigen Schachspiel, ist Doppelstunde mit Snape und den Slytherin da wirklich so schlimm?"

„Ja," erwiderte Ron. „Ich versteh nicht mal wie du das fragen kannst, Hermine. Im vergleich zu Slytherin und Snape war das restliche Zeug ein Spaß."

Harriet hatte es endlich geschafft eine gebackene Kartoffel auf ihren Teller zu ziehen, aber mehr als sie nur mit der Gabel zu stechen bereitete ihr Probleme. Sie gestand es nicht laut, aber sie war nervös wegen der doppelten Zaubertrankstunde. Es wäre das erste mal das sie Snape wieder sah nachdem sie und Ron in die Peitschende Weide geflogen waren, als er so wütend gewesen war. Würde er jetzt fies und gemein zu ihr sein?

Sie aß ihre Kartoffel weil es dumm wäre es nicht zu tun. Sie kannte den Wert von Essen. Aber sie aß weniger als sie es sonst getan hätte und sie war sich sicher das es nicht so gut schmeckte wie es das sonst tat. Als es Zeit für Zaubertrank Unterricht war, stieß sie ihren Teller von sich, schulterte ihre Tasche die sich merkwürdig schwer anfühlte und trottete mit Ron und Hermine runter in den eisigen Kerker.

Snape hatte seine Tür noch nicht geöffnet, verflucht sei er. Harriet hoffte er würde sie reinlassen bevor die Slytherins auftauchen würden. Letztes Jahr hatte Pansy Parkinson es sehr genossen Harriet und Hermine in der Schlange zu verspotten, so das jeder sie und ihre Gruppe von Mädchen durch den ganzen Korridor hatte lachen hören können.

Ja, entschied sich Harriet: sie würde sich lieber mit Snape befassen der kurz davor stand sie und Ron in seinem Büro zu ermorden als Pansys Hänseleien zu zuhören. Es wäre nicht so schlimm wenn sie Pansy ins Gesicht schlagen könnte, aber wenn Snape schon durch drehte weil sie und Ron ein Auto in einen Baum gefahren hatten, wollte sie nicht wissen was passierte wenn sie einen seiner kostbaren Slytherin schlug.

„Oh nein," flüsterte Hermine angeekelt, als der unangenehme Laut von schnatternden Slytherins durch den Kerker echote. Einen Augenblick später tauchten sie auf wie Bettwanzen in gerader Linie.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und verschiedene andere Slytherins. Urgh. Harriet wusste nicht was es war das Slytherins so hässlich erschienen lies, weil sie nicht wirklich besser oder schlechter aussahen als Hermine mit ihren übergroßen Schneidezähnen oder Ron mit seiner langen Nase und seinen Sommersprossen, oder selbst Harriet mit ihren Igelhaar und der schrecklichen Brille. Aber jedes mal wenn sie die Slytherins aus ihrem Jahr sah wollte sie ihnen eine dicke Lippe verpassen. Vielleicht erinnerten sie sie zu sehr an Dudley und seine Gang und ihre Tante und Onkel: sie konnte fühlen wie es in ihren Fingern juckte etwas gemeines zu tun.

„Wenn das nicht Potter ist das Glamour Girl," sagte Pansy Parkinson. Sie hatte eine kurze nach oben zeigende Nase, wortwörtlich nach oben zeigend an der Spitze. Es lies sie wie einen Mops aussehen, aber sie dachte sie wäre Gottes Geschenk an die Zweitklässler Mädchen in Hogwarts, weil ihre Haare glatt und glänzend waren, sie handgemachte Italienische Schuhe trug und ihre Nägel immer perfekt manikürt waren. Das war zumindest was Harriet vermutete. Sie wusste nicht was es sonst sein sollte.

„Ich bin überrascht das deine Familie sich ein Auto leisten konnte Weasley," schnarrte Malfoy. „Oder haben deine Brüder es einem Muggle gestohlen der zu dumm war sich zu verteidigen?"

Harriet und Hermine griffen nach Rons Robe sobald sein Gesicht anfing sich Rot zu verfärben.

„Vielleicht kannst du ein paar von Potters unterschriebenen Fotos verkaufen," sprach Malfoy weiter, während Pansy auf Ron zeigte und lachte. „Kauf ein neues Auto…oder wenigstens einen kleinen Teil davon."

„Lass es Ron," sagte Harriet kurz, während sie versuchte so zu tun als würden die Slytherins nicht laut lachen. „Er ist nur eine eifersüchtige verächtliche Person weil er niemals…"

Sie biss den Rest des Satzes ab weil die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufschwang. Sie alle warteten um zu sehen ob Snape auftauchen würde…die Gryffindors beklommen, die Slytherins erwartungsvoll…aber als er nicht auftauchte, griff Hermine Harriet und Ron an ihren Ellenbogen und schleifte sie mit hinein. Snape hatte einen großen Kessel auf seinem Tisch aufgestellt, das Feuer beleuchtete sein Gesicht schaurig von unten, als er darüber stand. Er lies nicht erkennen das er sie gesehen hatte, als sie an ihm vorbei gingen.

„Sir," meinte Malfoy über das Kratzen und Klappern der anderen, „Sir, Weasley hat versucht mich draussen im Korridor anzugreifen, ich dachte das sollten sie wissen…"

„Das hat er," fügte Pansy hinzu. „Ich hab es gesehen Professor, wir alle haben es."

„Hat er nicht!" meinte Harriet laut, bevor sie sich selbst stoppen konnte.

„Harriet!" flüsterte Hermine mit ängstlicher Stimme, die mit Ron rang der versuchte sich auf die Füße zu stellen.

Snape sah rüber zu Harriets Tisch, nicht zu seinen Slytherins. Seine Miene war so kalt und unnahbar das es Harriet schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley," sagte er mit einer Stimme so dunkel und kalt wie Tunnel. „Dein störendes Verhalten endet jetzt. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Miss Granger lassen sie Mr. Weasley los oder ich nehme noch einmal zwanzig Punkte aber diesmal von ihnen."

Ron krallte sich in das Ende seines Tisches. Harriets Herz schlug hart und heiss gegen ihre Rippen. Sie schaute nicht zu Malfoy oder Pansy weil sie Angst hatte das, wenn sie es tun würde, sie ihren Zaubertrank nach ihnen werfen würde. Die Ungerechtigkeit glühte so flammend in ihrem inneren auf, das sie weder klar sehen noch hören konnte was um sie herum geschah.

„Setzt euch," fauchte Snape.

Harriet lies sich taub auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

Sie hatte es erwartet wirklich. Sie wusste nur nicht warum es so weh tat.

—

…und dann," sagte Sprout als Severus am späten Abend die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer aufstiess. Sie pausierte und schielte rüber zur Tür; Minerva, Flitwick und Pomfrey imitierten sie dabei.

„Es ist nur Severus," sagte Minerva als wäre es nicht offensichtlich. „Er wird das auch hören wollen."

„Wir beschimpfen Lockhart," sagte Pomfrey flüsternd zu ihm.

„Lasst mich euch nicht aufhalten," meinte er und nahm in der Nähe von Flitwick platz, nah genug um deutlich mit zu hören, aber nicht nah genug um an der Konversation teil zu haben. Er war erschöpft. Der erste Tag machte das immer mit ihm. Nach zwei Monaten der Isolation war die Rückkehr zum Lärm und der fordernden Präsenz anderer erschöpfend.

„Er ist heute morgen um die Weide herum geflitzt wie eine verdammte Plage," erzählte Sprout weiter. „Wollte mir erzählen wie ich den Baum den _ich_ gepflanzt habe, verbinden sollte und wusste offensichtlich überhaupt nichts! ` _Du musst ihn herum schlagen lassen_ `, …während ich ihn bandagiere? Beklopptes Narzissen Gehirn, das ist es was er ist. ` _Als ich den historischen Bodhi Baum von Barun Valley gerettet hab_ ,` meinte er…"

„Ich hoffe er versucht Severus das ein oder andere über Zaubertränke zu erzählen," meinte Minerva mit funkelnden Augen. Zumindest hatte sie Zaubertränke gesagt und nicht seine Haare.

„Du liebe Güte," meinte Flitwick. „Minerva nein. Das wäre der kürzeste Zeitraum den ein Lehrer der Verteidigung jemals gedient hätte."

„Shh!" zischte Pomfrey, während alle versuchten ihr lachen zu unterdrücken (außer Severus natürlich, der körperlich unfähig war zu lachen). „Jemand kommt hier her…."  
Alle lauschten aufmerksam dem Gemurmel der Stimmen und der Schritte im Gang.

„Er ist es," meinte Sprout halb flüsternd, „ich würde diese schmierige Stimme überall wieder erkennen."

„…aber natürlich," meinte Lochkarts unbestreitbar schmierige Stimme durch die Lehrerzimmertür, „sobald ich es gehört habe wusste ich sofort das es meine schuld war…"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und er kam von Dumbledore gefolgt herein, welcher ihm mit regem Interesse zuhörte. Lockhart trug Türkis mit goldener Spitze, aber Dumbledore hatte ihn mit seiner Cölinblauen Robe und den Pfauenfedermuster den Ärmel hinunter übertroffen. Zusammen waren sie mehr als nur ein Schandfleck. Severus sah wie Minerva ihre Augen zur Decke richtete.

„…hätte mich treten können," fuhr Lockhart fort, während er seinen Kopf auf eine missbilligende Weise schüttelte. „Hab ihr den Geschmack der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Hab ihr den Virus gegeben. Sie ist mit mir zusammen auf die Titelseite gekommen und konnte es gar nicht abwarten es wieder zu tun."

Severus war so davon hypnotisiert von der Art wie Lockhart es schaffte jedes mal alle seiner glänzenden Zähne zu zeigen, das die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte ihm erst etwas später bewusst wurden. Aber dann merkte er das Lockhart über _Lily´s Tochter_ sprach.

„Nun Gilderoy," sagte Dumbledore, der Lockhart zu einem Stuhl, etwas von den anderen entfernt, führte. „Ich glaube sie nehmen da zu viel auf sich."

„Nein nein Albus überhaupt nicht!" meinte Lockhart. „Ich verstehe wie das ist. Es ist vollkommen natürlich mehr zu wollen nachdem man erstmal auf den Geschmack gekommen ist und ich gebe alleine mir die Schuld ihr das gegeben zu haben….es war klar das es ihr zu Kopf steigen würde…aber…"  
Dumbledore schielte zu Severus, der realisierte das, so unwahrscheinlich es auch war, der Schulleiter sich _amüsierte_.

„…sieh mal, junges Mädchen, sagte ich zu ihr. Du kannst nicht einfach anfangen Autos zu fliegen um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen! Es gibt mehr als genug Zeit dafür wenn du Älter bist!"

„Ja," meinte Minerva giftig, „wenn sie einen Führerschein hat."

„Ich bin mir sicher das sie es sich zu Herzen genommen hat," sagte Lockhart der Minervas Bemerkung wahrscheinlich überhörte, weil keinerlei Lob für ihn darin vorhanden war. „Hat mich komplett verstanden! Sie hatte einen erstaunten Blick nachdem ich mit ihr fertig war."

„ _Ich bin mir sicher das sie das hatte_ ," dachte Severus.

„Es war sehr nett von dir Misses Potters Interesse so zu Herzen zu nehmen, Gilderoy mein Junge," meinte Dumbledore und klang dabei komplett ehrlich, obwohl seine Augen wieder zu Severus rüber blickten. Was sollte das heissen? „Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen das uns allen sehr am Herzen liegt."

„Oh aber natürlich, natürlich!" sagte Lockhart und zeigte dabei wieder alle seiner strahlenden Zähne. „Weisst du Albus ich hab mich gefragt ob ich vielleicht ihr Nachsitzen übernehmen sollte? Alles meine Schuld, weisst du wie ich es gesagt habe! Und ich dachte sie würde es wahrscheinlich mögen ein paar Stunden bei mir zu nehmen wie man mit Ruhm am besten umgeht…hab sie heute dabei erwischt wie sie unterschriebene Fotos ausgehändigt hat! Sieht in dieser Phase etwas eingebildet aus, was ich ihr auch sagte, aber sie hat bestimmt nur versucht mir nachzueifern. Verdammt sie hat noch nie jemand getroffen der so berühmt war, es ist also kein Wunder das sie am Anfang ein paar falsche Entscheidungen trifft."

Irgendwo unter Dumbledores Ausdruck des regen Interesses, war ein glänzen von diebischen Vergnügen, aber Severus war sich sicher das eine seiner Rippen bald brechen würde von der Anstrengung keinen verdammten Mord zu begehen.

Seine und Minervas Augen trafen sich und er sah seine Gedanken bei ihr wieder gespiegelt:

 _Das würde ein sehr langes Jahr werden._


End file.
